


Al fondo

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceMafia AUVictuuriVíctor tenía preparada una noche especial en la cual finalmente le pediría matrimonio a Yuuri, pero al recibir una llamada con una noticia desgarradora, no solo decide desistir de sus planes, sino que finaliza su relación:—Ten una hermosa vida, Yuuri..."Una hermosa vida que yo no puedo darte", agregaría si pudiera hacerlo, porque aunque muere por mostrarle el anillo y que adorne su hermoso nombre con el apellido Nikiforov, sabe que no puede hacerlo, no va a mancharlo con ese apellido maldito, no va a arrastrarlo consigo a la condena ni va a unir su nombre a la lista de lápidas que adornan el cementerio familiar.





	1. Prólogo

—Iré enseguida.

Víctor finaliza la llamada y su mano tiembla alrededor del celular; su naturaleza impulsiva le grita que lo arroje contra una pared, como si hubiera un efecto de anestesia en la imagen del aparato haciéndose añicos. Pero no, hay demasiada ira contenida en su ser, demasiado dolor que se amontona en la superficie y le taponea los poros; él sabe muy bien que un celular roto no podrá aliviarlo, si bien, solo lo lograría la imagen de la venganza desarrollándose frente suyo.

Víctor cierra los ojos y lo imagina. Más ahora que nunca la fantasía se vuelve nítida en su cabeza: puede escuchar el patético intento de ese hombre por contener los gritos, de tratar de resguardar su dignidad en los últimos momentos pero fracasar miserablemente; puede escuchar como cruje, como se rompe, como su carne se rasga y se hace tirones…   Puede percibir el olor de su sangre en el suelo, esa misma que corre también por sus venas, y siente tanta satisfacción con ello, aunque sea momentánea, aunque sepa que nada de eso los traerá de vuelta a la vida… Disfruta cada segundo…

Su naturaleza impulsiva le grita que se vaya en ese mismo instante, su infantil esperanza le hace creer en la posibilidad de la mentira y de una trampa; pero aunque sus deseos más primarios son cobrar venganza de inmediato, recrear la fantasía exacta de su cabeza, sabe que no puede irse así como así, sabe que tiene que recuperar cada gramo de compostura, pues Yuuri no puede saber que un pedacito suyo se ha marchitado en su pecho, que ha perdido la guerra, que todos sus planes se desmoronaron como un montículo de arena arrasado por el mar.

Su mano comienza a darle vueltas a la cajita de terciopelo negro que tiene oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo duda. Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba tan seguro de todo, pero ahora no tiene la menor idea de nada, ni siquiera de él mismo ni del chico que lo espera a tan solo metros de distancia. Finalmente, tras un hondo respiro, camina de vuelta al balcón. Sus pasos son un fiel reflejo de su sentir: pesados como la culpa sobre su espalda; duros como la necesidad de aplastar y moler; inseguros como sus propios y tambaleantes pensamientos. No sabe que hacer con respecto a Yuuri, con respecto a todos los planes de su vida.

Se detiene apenas abre la puerta y su visión le regala una escena hermosa: Yuuri recargado en el barandal, entre varias plantas trepadoras y flores de varias especies que lo perfuman. Le da la espalda y por eso apenas se le visualiza el perfil. Parece mirar con atención la ciudad, contemplar la vista nocturna tachoneada con millones de luces intermitentes que, de seguro, se reflejan en sus anteojos como si se tratara del manto oscuro del cielo. Víctor puede adivinar una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Puede adivinar que ha tomado un pequeño trago de la copa de champagne que todavía sostiene en su mano para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Puede adivinar que se encuentra ansioso por su regreso… 

Víctor lo mira con detalle, algo dentro suyo desea grabar esa imagen como placa de metal en su cabeza…   ¿Por qué otra razón apreciaría cada detalle suyo con la mirada y no con sus manos? Como la brisa nocturna agita su cabello azabache; como su silueta, ni demasiada delgada ni demasiada ancha, se marca debajo de su camisa blanca; como el pantalón se ajusta a su abultado trasero; como ha dejado apropósito su saco en la silla para que pueda antojársele más, para invitarlo a que sea él quien le otorgue algo de su calor; como ha adivinado que ya se encuentra ahí, que lo observa, pero que de todas formas ha decido fingir no darse cuenta, prolongar ese momento lo más posible, esa sensación de tener los ojos de Víctor degustando su figura, pero que no solo lo devoran con lujuria, sino con un deseo más próximo al amor puro de preservación.

Víctor detiene sus dedos y con su palma aprieta la cajita negra, provocando que los bordes se encajen en su palma y le dejen unas dolorosas marcas.

El dolor (no solo el de su palma) le hace recordar cómo, desde hace un par de meses, había tomado la decisión del matrimonio más por un capricho que por otra cosa. Sabía que su familia estallaría por ello, que habría peleas, movimientos internos, amenazas e incluso algunos derramamientos de sangre…  Y a Víctor todo eso le parecía divertido, desestabilizar una familia que ya de por sí pendía de unos hilos delgadísimos llamados “dinero”, “negocios” y “conveniencia”. Además, no era como si la idea de compartir una vida con Yuri le desagradara; después de todo ese tiempo, le resultaba satisfactorio el imaginarse unos años más adelante todavía con él a su lado, compartiendo momentos, conversaciones y gestos, a veces en cama, a veces solo en otro lugar de la casa o en cualquier sitio distinto…  El continuar en negocio con uno de los mejores socios que ha tenido era, sin duda, una excelente idea.

Sí, solo era un capricho…   Solo el inusual deseo de ser el único privilegiado en admirar su cuerpo desnudo agitándose, ya sea encima o debajo suyo; el gozo de verlo cerrar y abrir sus ojos con varias horas y sueños de diferencia; el gusto de conocer sus distintos aromas en todos los momentos del día; la maravilla de escucharlo reír, de ganarse sus reclamos y enojos para horas después tener la recompensa de las disculpas; de verlo encapricharse, ser egoísta, ser generoso, ser todas las variantes que lo hacen él siendo él con toda la naturalidad posible.

Pero, ahora que todo el panorama ha cambiado; ahora que, por primera vez, es verdaderamente consciente de su estado y situación, sabe que sus deseos de casarse con Yuuri van más allá de un simple capricho.

Víctor ha descubierto que lo ama, pero no de esa forma en que se cree amar algo que se desea o se posee, sino de la forma en que, imaginándolo de viejo, con varias arrugas y kilos de más, le sigue pareciendo la persona más hermosa del mundo. Esa en que lo quiere a su lado no para que nadie más lo tenga, sino porque ÉL quiere tenerlo, no como propiedad, no como trofeo, no bajo ninguna conveniencia que no sea el saber que esa persona también lo ama y siente y piensa lo mismo que él; que, como individuo libre, ha decidido dedicarle más horas de vida e intimidad a él que a cualquier otro.

Ahora, más que nunca, lo sabe bien: lo ama más que a cualquier persona, más que a sí mismo, más que al poder que ha tenido desde su nacimiento y que le enseñaron a amar...    Lo sabe al darse cuenta que, si hubiera sido Yuuri quien habría muerto, más que desear venganza, desearía arrojarse de ese balcón para acompañarlo de inmediato.

Y justo por eso, porque más que nada anhela y necesita una vida a su lado, no puede casarse con él, no puede condenarlo a que se hunda en toda esa mierda porque ya no quiere hacerlo solo... Lo ama demasiado como para ser egoísta con él, para maldecirlo con un destino del cual no puede deshacerse.

Camina hacia él, y en el trayecto toma de vuelta la copa de champagne que había dejado en la mesa antes de retirarse a atender la llamada. Una vez a su lado, el brazo libre termina por apoyarse en su espalda baja. Un gesto íntimo y confidencial, un permiso silencioso que desde hace tiempo Yuuri le ha permitido; un acercamiento de su cuerpo que siempre es el preámbulo de algo más: de un deseo, de un "sé mío por hoy y para siempre". Pero esa noche no, ya no más; Víctor lo ha hecho por costumbre y casi se arrepiente al sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse con su tacto, como si se preparara para el plan de seducción, como si lo invitara a continuar, como si adivinara sus intenciones de dejarlo ir e intentara persuadirlo... 

"Por favor, Yuuri, deja de hacerlo tan difícil", piensa mientras el calor corporal del otro calienta sus dedos. Al final resulta demasiado, ese calor pronto se convierte en llamas que lo lastiman. Debe alejar su mano herida y volver a ocultarla en su bolsillo, donde una caja negra de terciopelo le provoca la misma agonía.

Yuuri cree que todo va de acuerdo al plan y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, se vuelve una curva hermosa que Víctor desearía besar hasta el hartazgo (Spoiler: nunca se hartaría). Después de unos segundos de tentación, por fin decide mirarlo y ladea su rostro. Sus labios buscan su mejilla derecha en un gesto de “Bienvenido de vuelta”, pero se detiene cuando ha notado la tensión en el cuerpo contrario y como un impulso lo ha hecho alejarse un poco, rechazando su beso. Hay confusión y el primer sabor amargo de la noche se extiende desde la lengua por todo su paladar. Lo mira en busca de explicaciones y aunque no hay palabras, logra vislumbrar un vacío seco en su mirada, como si un incendio previo hubiera acabado con toda vida dentro de ella. Ante los ojos de Yuuri, Víctor no puede ocultar que algo de su existencia, sino es que toda, ha perdido sentido. No solo son las personas que ha perdido de muerte, sino la que está punto de alejar en vida.

—Yuuri...

Yuuri se estremece ante el llamado, aunque no es por gozo o deseo como ocurre siempre. Supo distinguir un toque oculto de dolor en su voz.

—Sabes que te pedí que tuviéramos esta cita porque…  hay algo que deseo decirte.

Víctor vuelve a presionar la caja negra contra su palma. Ya no duelen esas esquinas enterrándose en su piel, hay algo más en su pecho que ha estallado en protesta y desperdiga dolor por cada vena y arteria…  ¿Para qué latir si no es por él?, ha pensado su corazón antes de autodestruirse.

—Yuuri...  —su boca se seca—, tengo que irme de la ciudad.

Un golpe. Yuuri se queda sin aliento, pero pronto recupera el aire ante la esperanza de que tal vez Víctor solo está hablando de un viaje mediamente corto, de que serán solo un par de meses de llamadas telefónicas y conferencias por Skype, solo un par de meses de “Te extraño”, de “Te necesito”, de deseos contenidos que nada más puedan satisfacer ellos mismos con viejos recuerdos.

—Y no podré volver nunca más.

Dos golpes y Yuuri ya siente el cuerpo hecho trizas. Se arrastra herido y moribundo hacia la compresión, tan lejana como para permitirle una reacción o realizar una simple pregunta: “¿De qué demonios hablas?”.

—Es obvio que de esta manera no podemos continuar juntos —Víctor no se calla, no se permite el tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus palabras y darse la posibilidad de arrepentirse—. No quiero anclarte a una relación que ya no tiene sentido. Todo este tiempo ha sido —quiere decir "hermoso", "lo mejor de mi vida", “algo que desearía nunca terminar”— grandioso. Pero...  debemos terminarlo. Solo quería darte un último excelente día, aunque el tiempo se nos ha acabado más pronto de lo que creí.

Grandes mentiras que se saborean en su boca como una masa sanguinolenta...  Metálicas, agrias...   Quisiera esculpirlas y arrepentirse de ellas, en especial cuando la expresión de Yuuri se convierte en una oda completa al dolor: decenas de lágrimas expresan todo eso que ni él es capaz de comprender, porque es demasiado, porque el dolor lo embrutece todo.

Víctor se ha dado cuenta que lo ha roto y no puede soportarlo, su expresión lo desgarra desde adentro y amenaza por partirlo en dos. Debe irse cuanto antes, no solo porque tiene que arreglar y volver unir las pocas piezas que aún son salvables de su vida, sino porque ya no puede mantener la mentira por más tiempo. Las lágrimas de Yuuri lo hacen titubear, desear tanto estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo ha sido una broma, hincarse ante él para mostrarle el anillo, para rogarle que se casen, que adorne su hermoso nombre con el apellido Nikiforov…  Pero es justo ahí cuando se detiene. No, no va a mancharlo con ese apellido maldito, no va a arrastrarlo consigo a la condena  ni va a unir su nombre a la lista de lápidas que adornan el cementerio familiar.

—Ten una hermosa vida, Yuuri...   —"Una hermosa vida que yo no puedo darte", agregaría si pudiera hacerlo.

Choca su copa con la Yuuri, como un brindis de despedida, y de un solo trago termina con el contenido de la suya. Quiere anestesiarse el dolor, quiere los últimos gramos de valor para alejarse de la persona que ama y que más desea en su vida...   La persona que debe dejar ir por esa razón.

Quisiera un beso de despedida, una última oportunidad de masticar esos labios a sabiendas de que será la última vez, pero es tan adicto a ellos que, una vez comience, no podrá detenerse jamás.

Su cuerpo se gira y le da la espalda. Es el tercer golpe fatal para Yuuri y cada paso que Víctor da lejos de él es como si intentara huir de una liga elástica que va llegando a su límite de estiramiento...   Un hilo rojo que se desgarra. Cuando llega al elevador y se abre, Víctor tiene que hacer el último esfuerzo hasta que ésta se rompa...  Y ya nada más lo una a él.

La conmoción dentro de Yuuri no le permite formular una pregunta, pedir una explicación o correr tras él para rogarle que no se vaya. Porque él, por accidente, había visto el anillo de matrimonio que Víctor compró hace semanas atrás. Cuando supo de esa cena y notó el entusiasmo con que su novio la planificaba todo, estuvo demasiado seguro de que ese anillo le sería entregado en ella.  

Pero ahora, cuando ha quedado solo en ese balcón, con una copa tambaleante entre sus manos y unos ojos que no dejan de derramarse, comienza a pensar que, en realidad, ese anillo tal vez nunca fue para él.


	2. On Ice Bar

Eran casi las doce de la noche y el último cliente del bar se había ido poco después de las diez...  de hace dos días. Desde entonces, ni una sola persona había cruzado la puerta principal. Dos días enteros sin clientes eran un presagio demasiado claro de que era el punto final de su decadencia, los últimos pasos del camino hacia una culminación que se había vuelto inevitable. A decir verdad, el On Ice Bar nunca fue famoso, sino que funcionó como un refugio privado para algunos hombres que vivían cerca de la zona. Era su poca afluencia y tranquilidad el atractivo principal que mantenía con fidelidad a la poca clientela, misma que, en sus mejores tiempos, fue la suficiente para mantener el sitio en pie y hacerlo sustentable. Si bien su dueño, Celestino Cialdini, nunca se volvería rico con ese negocio, durante un tiempo pudo asegurarse tres bocados de comida diarios en la boca y el ingreso de efectivo a una pequeña plantilla de trabajadores. Sin embargo, la decadencia fue inevitable cuando el barrio se volvió un nido de ratas y delincuentes casi de un día para otro. Los índices de criminalidad de la zona se dispararon de forma alarmante en tan sólo una semana e incluso el bar tuvo que soportar un par de oleadas de robos que lo lanzaron a los primeros números rojos de su historia. 

De forma oficial, nunca hubo una explicación completa de por qué un barrio con una violencia “regular” se llenó de tanta actividad delictiva de un momento a otro, aunque extraoficialmente se corría el rumor de que todo fue producto del cambio de administración. Todos sabían que la zona era controlada por un extracto de la mafia rusa, dirigida en principio por la familia Nikiforov, quienes habían abandonado a la madre patria ante la oportunidad de expandir sus negocios en suelo norteamericano gracias a la flexible cooperación que éstos parecían brindar. Durante años, Nikiforov padre fue la cabecilla de todos los dominios importantes de la ciudad, mismo que comenzó a expandirse a lugares aledaños. Pronto, se dice, el territorio le quedó bastante grande, por lo que tuvo que partir las zonas y heredárselas a la siguiente generación de su descendencia, la cual tendría más juventud y energía para administrarlas como era debido. Eso sería lo obvio y práctico, pero con la misma seguridad, se corría el rumor de que la herencia de esa zona en específico no había sido entregada con toda la voluntad de hacerlo: el Nikiforov menor tomó el mando con un golpe contra la autoridad del padre. Ese extracto de territorio no le pertenecía, pero él se hizo de ella de todas formas. Esto provocó numerosas revueltas de personas que no estaban de acuerdo con hacer negocios con Nikiforov hijo. Fue un proceso corto para él lograr poner en cintura a todos, acabar con los inconformes y volver aliados a quienes se dejaron comprar, pero eso había sido más que suficiente para labrarle una reputación al barrio que la posterior tranquilidad no podría borrar.

Esos asuntos exteriores que si bien eran en un principio ajenos al bar, fueron las primeras acuchilladas que lo condenaron a su absoluto declive. La estocada mortal ocurrió cuando Celestino decidió subir los precios de las bebidas para que los gastos siguieran sosteniéndose. Sin bien la mayoría de personas habían dejado de asistir por miedo a los robos y los asesinatos, los pocos fieles que se mantenían fueron espantados con los altos precios hasta que el bar quedó abandonado a su suerte. A eso se sumó otra medida desesperada para disminuir los gastos: varios despedidos de empleados que, de ser un equipo de trabajo de seis, pasó a ser sólo de dos, y no porque realmente hicieran falta, sino sólo para hacerse compañía mutua, y por cierta fidelidad entre ellos y su jefe, pues Celestino les pagaba la mitad de su sueldo anterior y en la actualidad tenían tres semanas sin recibir un sólo centavo.

Yuuri y Phichit, huérfanos desterrados del orfanato al cumplir la supuesta mayoría de edad (en huérfanos sin registro previo era difícil ser exactos), vagaron durante varias semanas por la ciudad sin una sola moneda en el bolsillo y el estómago tan vacío que había comenzado a comerse a sí mismo. Cuando la idea del robo empezaba a no ser tan escandalosa, Celestino apareció para ofrecerles un trabajo que prácticamente les salvaría la vida. No sólo tuvieron dinero para comer de forma decente, sino que pudieron alquilar un pequeño departamento en el cual vivir. Ya no tendrían que volver a dormir en la calle ni pasar hambre. O eso creyeron. Ahora nuevamente tenían el estómago vacío, nuevamente se veían en la penuria de no tener el dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler, pero su fidelidad de aquel favor y de la amabilidad que Celestino siempre tuvo con ellos los mantenía ahí: hambrientos, pobres, pero fieles.

Ambos jugaban cartas en la barra para pasar el rato. Phichit festejaba su victoria, pues habían apostado que el perdedor tendría que hablar con el casero para que les permitiera pagar después la renta sin que eso implicara que los dejara en la calle. Yuuri pedía un “dos de tres”, no quería tener esa presión en su espalda y ser el responsable de que a la siguiente noche tuvieran que dormir en una banca. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el juego y tan seguros de que ningún cliente aparecería esa noche, que cuando la puerta se abrió y escucharon la campanilla tintinear ante el aviso, se miraron entre sí en lugar de observar hacia la entrada, preguntándose con la mirada si es que acaso habían escuchado lo mismo. Se observaron estáticos, sin pestañear, como si ahora la apuesta fuera para quien parpadeara primero.

—Buenas noches —fue un saludo firme que retumbó por las paredes silenciosas del bar y los cuerpos hambrientos de los chicos hasta sacudirles los huesos. No fue dado por cordialidad, sino para hacer notar su presencia. Todo el mundo tenía que ver a Víctor Nikiforov llegar, él no podía ser ignorado por nadie; y sus pasos, extensiones ensordecedoras del saludo, no le permitieron tampoco pasar desapercibido, incluso éstos se tragaban los de sus acompañantes: Christophe Giacometti de su lado izquierdo; Yuri Plisetsky del derecho.

Víctor caminó con ese paso firme hasta la barra, justo donde Yuuri y Phichit finalmente se habían atrevido a mirarlo. Se sentó en un banquillo, en medio de los dos, y con una fría sonrisa sobre sus labios, en un gesto más que automático, agitó con un movimiento de cabeza su cabello largo para acomodarlo tras de sí incluso de manera más sensual de lo que cualquier modelo profesional podría hacerlo. Yuuri siguió el movimiento de las hebras platinadas como hipnotizado. No era la primera vez que veía a Víctor Nikiforov enfrente suyo, pero era la primera que estaba tan cerca y que se dio cuenta de que cada hebra brillaba con la misma intensidad con que lo haría la plata genuina.

—Busco a Celestino.

¿La razón? Celestino había puesto sus últimas esperanzas en que una remodelación revitalizaría su bar. Después de citas infructuosas a bancos que se negaron a otorgarle un préstamo tras la falta de ingresos estables con los cuales asegurar el pago de la deuda, a sus desesperadas manos llegó la opción de pedir tal préstamo a la mafia. Él sabía que era la peor decisión de su vida, pero los fajos de billetes puestos de inmediato ante él le borraron el sentido común. Por supuesto, no había servido para nada, sólo para vender su alma a alguien que no dudaría en cobrársela cuando el plazo llegase. Pese a las remodelaciones y la inversión, Celestino vio como la cantidad de clientes continuaba disminuyendo hasta que se volvieron sólo rumores, recuerdos que parecían nunca haber ocurrido. Y lo supo, estaba muerto cuando la fecha límite del pago llegó y él era aún más pobre que cuando pidió el préstamo. Pudo salvarse el pellejo un par de veces gracias a varias renegociaciones que únicamente lo hundía más en el hoyo. Sabía que Nikiforov aceptaba sólo porque le parecía divertido la desesperación de las personas por intentar salvar sus vidas cuando estaban más que perdidos y por ello sabía que su salvación terminaría cuando a Víctor le aburrieran sus patéticas actuaciones. Vivía escondido, y su ímpetu por salvar el bar y pagar la deuda había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba el temor de que un día despertaría con una bala sobre el pecho o unas acuchilladas en la garganta. O tal vez peor, esas eran muertas rápidas, tal vez a Nikiforov le gustaría divertirse con él una última vez.  

—Él no se encuentra —aunque parecía absortó con el cabello de Víctor, Yuuri fue más rápido en reaccionar que Phichit, quien buscaba con desesperación su mirada, pues las mentiras que acordaron con Celestino se le habían borrado de la memoria.

Víctor mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, sin un sólo cambio de sorpresa en ella. Ya lo sabía.

—Entonces esperaré aquí por él. ¿Puedes servirme un trago? Da igual lo que sea.

Phichit se movió ante la orden. Yuuri cambió su mirada de fascinación a una nerviosa que intentó controlar. Sabía que a partir de ese punto solamente tenía que quedarse callado y esperar, esperar a que Víctor se cansara justamente de esa espera; pero no pudo hacerlo, el silencio y la sonrisa sin cambios que Nikiforov plantaba sobre él lo rompieron.

—No vendrá hoy.

Víctor continuó inmutable, como una figura de cera a quien le habían labrado esa sonrisa estable para toda la vida, pero algo en su mirada sí había cambiado: era gracia…  y fuego. Yuuri tragó saliva seca al darse cuenta.   

—¿No? —el tono de Víctor fue divertido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a reír.

—Él está fuera de la ciudad —Yuuri ya no quería decir más, sabía que se estaba hundiendo, que los estaba hundiendo a todos, pero no sabía cómo no responder, cómo mantenerse callado como había sido el plan desde un principio.  

—Ya veo. 

Phichit colocó una copa de whisky frente a Víctor. Tiritaba por la ansiedad y de vez en cuando clavaba sus ojos en Yuuri con una obvia reprimenda para que cerrara la boca. Por fin hubo un cambio en la sonrisa de Víctor: se volvió más amplia mientras tomaba la copa y daba un pequeño trago que les pareció eterno para quienes esperaban una reacción suya. Él era el centro de su atención, tanto que sus dos acompañantes, Christophe y Yuri, se habían desvanecido del rango de visión. Estos dos se mantenían un par de pasos atrás de su jefe, sin ninguna intención de tomar asiento o interferir en la plática. El primero con una pequeña sonrisa porque sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir; el segundo con una expresión de fastidio porque lo sabía también y odiaba que Víctor le diera tantas vueltas.

—Entonces nuestro buen amigo Celestino tiene dinero suficiente para hacer viajes fuera de la ciudad, pero no para pagar su deuda con nosotros.

Yuuri lo supo tan bien que un escalofrío le congeló la espalda: tuvo que haberse quedado callado cuando era debido, tal y como Celestino se lo había dicho.

Víctor, como si realmente le restará importancia al asunto, como si en verdad no le molestara el hecho de que su deudor parecía huir con su dinero, encogió sus hombros a modo de aceptación y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que tendré que venir después.

Extrajo de su bolsillo un billete y lo dejó sobre la barra, justo al lado de la copa a la cual apenas le había dado aquel pequeño trago. Era casi el triple del costo real de la bebida. Ni Phichit ni Yuuri se atrevieron a moverse para tomar el dinero, ambos pensaban que incluso hasta la más mínima respiración haría estallar la furia que Nikiforov estaba conteniendo con sangre fría. Ni siquiera cuando aquel retornó sus pasos hacia la entrada se sintieron confiados y tuvieron razón de no bajar la guardia. Víctor se detuvo de golpe apenas avanzó un poco y se giró para confrontarlos como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—Ah, cierto, ¿podrían darle un mensaje de mi parte?

La sonrisa de Víctor bailó amplia sobre sus labios, pero no era por vacilación a sus acciones, sino por la misma seguridad que lo cotidiano le brindaba. Hacía eso casi diario, varias veces al día incluso; aunque, aun lo hiciera cada hora, nunca se acostumbraría al golpe de adrenalina que estallaba en su cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaban el metal oculto, ese que le hacía palpitar su corazón a mil por hora, que le anestesiaba el tiempo y le permitía disfrutar del control del mundo por esos escasos segundos: porque era así, cada vez que Víctor empuñaba su arma y apuntaba, cada vez que el objetivo se reflejaba en su mirada, podía llegar a creer que el mundo entero estaba postrado a sus pies, que él lo gobernada y lo hacía suyo con el solo estallar del cañón de su pistola.

Todo se dirigió en un momento rápido y fugaz, demasiado pronto para que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, pero con el suficiente tiempo para que la sensación fuese de una visión en cámara lenta, con los ojos fijos de Yuuri admirando cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo gesto: Víctor introduciendo su mano en el saco de su traje negro; Víctor entrecerrando sus ojos con deleite, con una expresión llena de poderío y confianza; Víctor con su brazo al aire; Víctor con un arma en su mano, apuntándole… Y luego un brillo efímero reflejado en sus pupilas.

En su cabeza, Yuuri tuvo el tiempo suficiente para admirar como el cabello platinado de Víctor se agitó grácil con la onda expansiva del disparo, aun cuando la bala ya estaba alojada en su hombro, mucho más cálida que la misma sangre que comenzaba a gotear de la herida. Mas que un disparo, Yuuri tuvo la sensación de que alguien le presionaba el pecho y el estómago al mismo tiempo, una presión que produjo un efecto de vacío que se llenó instantes después con un extraño sentimiento que no podría describir como miedo, sorpresa o mucho menos dolor, era más bien algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo a lo que no sabría ponerle nombre.   

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit gritó aterrado ante la visión, rompiendo el silencio que prosiguió al sonido del disparo, como si éste se lo hubiera tragado de una vez. Eso pareció traer a la realidad a Yuuri, quien finalmente resintió el dolor en su hombro, en ese agujero que anidaba la bala caliente. Aún incrédulo, tocó la herida y sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo, como si necesitara ese toque y esa visión para terminar de procesar que le habían disparado. Y aun así no se sintió molesto o asustado, sino que su vista buscó de inmediato al causante, quien ya salía del local junto a su comitiva.

*******

—De verdad lo siento mucho, Yuuri.

Era la bodega del bar. Celestino escarbaba en la herida de Yuuri para extraer la bala. Él tenía que conformarse con un trapo en su boca que mordía con fuerza para contener el dolor de las maniobras. No podían ir a alguna clínica o hospital para que fuera atendido por lo menos con un poco de anestesia; eso no era un golpe o una fractura que podría justificarse fácilmente con un “me caí”, algo así requería mayores explicaciones que no podrían dar si es que no querían aumentar sus problemas con Nikiforov.

—Me asusté demasiado cuando escuché el disparo. No debí de haberlos involucrado.

Celestino trató de ser rápido, acabar en lo posible con la tortura de Yuuri, lo que por supuesto implicó que quizá no fuera tan cuidadoso como debería, en especial cuando, para él, tampoco le era muy agradable ver como unas pinzas se movían dentro de un agujero de carne. Fue un alivio para todos, incluso para Phichit, quien observaba de lejos entre asqueado y morboso, cuando la bala salió al fin del cuerpo de Yuuri y cayó al suelo teñida de sangre. Éste escupió el trapo, húmedo ya con su saliva, mientras dejaba fluir finalmente sus lágrimas con libertad. Le punzaba una mierda la herida, y lo peor es que no había terminado. Celestino tuvo que limpiarla para vendarla después, procedimiento que no fue más agradable, sino que incluso fue peor, tratar la ya herida maltrecha y sensible.  

Cuando todo terminó, Yuuri quedó casi desfallecido de dolor sobre la silla. Phichit se había acercado para consolar su cansancio con un par de palmadas a su hombro sano. Celestino, por su parte, limpió el sudor de su frente y emitió un suspiro, no era de alivio por haber terminado ya, era de valor…  y decepción.

—Chicos, escuchen, de verdad les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo, pero esto ya no puede seguir así. No quiero tener su sangre en mis manos, pero me es imposible pagar mis deudas con Nikiforov. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que esta es una señal para decidirme: cerraré el bar y escaparé a otra ciudad. Sé que eso no asegura que estaré a salvo, pero es la única esperanza que tengo por ahora. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Serán a ustedes con quienes acuda en cuanto sepa que me he fugado.

Ambos chicos se miraron, adivinando sus pensamientos: ninguno de los dos quiso convencerlo de lo contrario, era la primera vez que veían a Celestino tan decidido en algo, incluso más que su ímpetu imparable por salvar su bar.

  
*******

Yuuri y Phichit caminaban en silencio bajo las luces intermitentes de la calle. Ambos con su cabeza baja, sus miradas sobre el cielo: el segundo con un semblante de desesperación; el primero pensativo.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Celestino lo dice fácil, pero no tenemos dinero para poder ir a otro lugar. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiéramos empezado de otra forma…  con dinero.

Para Phichit esa era la principal cuestión que le preocupaba. Algo de la paranoia de Celestino se le había contagiado, así como algo de su apuro por salir de la ciudad cuanto antes y salvar sus traseros. Su viejo empleador tenía razón: cuando hasta el polvo desapareciera de él, Nikiforov iría tras ellos. Ya había quedado más que claro que no se tocaría el corazón aunque ellos, en un principio, no tuvieran que ver con la deuda. Sabía que Víctor no falló su puntería por accidente, todo fue apropósito, una muy clara advertencia, su “mensaje” sobre lo que le sucedería a Celestino.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que, con dinero o sin él, lo mejor era irse como Celestino les sugirió. Salieron adelante cuando creían todo perdido, tal vez era posible hacerlo otra vez en una ciudad nueva.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Yuuri? —Phichit miró a su lado para darse cuenta que caminaba solo, que le estaba hablando al aire—. ¿Yuuri?

Phichit se detuvo y giró a sus lados para buscar a su amigo: él se había detenido varios pasos atrás y parecía mirar atento al otro lado de la calle, entre las entrañas de un oscuro callejón en el cual se notaba apenas la figura de un automóvil negro oculto en él. Aunque, más que por el automóvil, la atención de Yuuri se la ganó el chico que estaba justo al lado, apoyado en una pared con una lámpara encima de su cabeza que lo iluminaba apenas: Yuri Plisetsky. Ambos se observaron de manera intensa, como si se tratara de un reto para ver quien apartaba la mirada primero. Ninguno cedió, ni siquiera Yuuri cuando cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia él con decisión pese a que sus espaldas se alzaban los gritos desesperados de su amigo preguntándole qué demonios hacía.

—Lárgate.

Plisetsky ni siquiera le permitió llegar a su lado, alzó la voz para detenerlo, para que no se le ocurriera llegar a su lado, pero Yuuri no se detuvo, lo que pareció incomodar al chico.

—Quiero hablar con Víctor —para ser sincero consigo mismo, Yuuri no estaba del todo qué demonios pretendía.

—Tsk. ¿Qué es eso de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿No te bastó con el disparo de hace rato? ¿O pretendes que termine con el trabajo? Lo puedo hacer por él con gusto.

Yuuri debía de agradecer que la oscuridad fuese mayor a la luz y que esto ocultara en gran medida el ligero temblor en sus piernas. Plisetsky, de notarlo, se habría burlado de su fallido intento de valentía.

—Yuri.

El nombrado rodó sus ojos con fastidio y dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia el callejón oscuro, lugar de donde había provenido la voz que lo llamó. No necesitaba escuchar más, la orden emitida por Víctor fue clara para él.

—Ve…  y considérate hombre muerto —remató Plisetsky entre dientes.

Quizá no había notado el desesperado intento de Yuuri por estar tranquilo, pero sí parecía percibir su miedo, incluso dejó caer una ladina sonrisa al verlo tragar algo de saliva y dudar algunos segundos en pasar al callejón. Se burló.

—No tienes el valor. Mejor lárgate de una vez y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Yuuri volvió a tomar un suspiro, más profundo que el primero, y finalmente se adentró. Esas palabras le brindaron el valor que le había hecho falta hasta ese momento, como el niño que va y se atreve a retar a su madre ante una prohibición.

Dentro, la oscuridad era mucho más profunda, incluso a Yuuri le pareció asfixiante. Su cuerpo, que se movía con torpeza entre los extractos de negrura, chocó de pronto contra una parte del automóvil que no vio debido a que éste se camuflajeaba perfectamente en ella. Una risa llegó hasta sus oídos. Había golpeado el retrovisor delantero del lado del piloto. Tras una ventanilla semiabierta pudo distinguir a Christophe Giacometti esperando tras el volante.

—En la siguiente ventanilla, chico —se burló.

Yuuri, mientras avanzaba con más cuidado y lleno de vergüenza, guiado ahora con el toque de la forma del vehículo, comenzaba a preguntarse de manera más seria qué demonios estaba haciendo, qué pretendía al dirigirse directamente con Víctor Nikiforov. Cuando llegó a su ventanilla abierta y lo observó con una copa de whisky en su mano, recordó el momento justo en que él le había disparado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. No era por miedo o por desagrado ante el recuerdo. 

—Que gracioso que quieras hablar conmigo —comenzó Víctor con su estática sonrisa de siempre. Era la misma que había mantenido en su estancia en el bar. Se le escuchaba divertido—. ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con la bala de advertencia? ¿O es que Celestino te ha enviado como emisario con mi dinero porque el cobarde no desea darme la cara?

El temblor en las piernas de Yuuri fue más notorio, aunque no estaba tan seguro de si Víctor podía notarlo desde su lugar o no. Sus orbes azulados estaban clavados en él con violencia, y aun cuando era Yuuri quien lo veía desde más altura, se sentía oprimido por esa mirada, minimizado como si fuera un insecto sencillo de aplastar. Pero el recordar el momento del disparo, por alguna extraña razón, le daba la fuerza suficiente para continuar. No era por odio o deseos de venganza.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. 

Durante unos segundos la sorpresa deformó la sonrisa de Víctor, pero ésta volvió a la normalidad casi al instante, acompañada de una divertida carcajada.

—¿Otro más? Pero si Celestino ya no tiene nada más que ofrecerme que su propia vida. Y que no dude que la tomaré si ese dinero no vuelve a mis bolsillos pronto.

Más que el sonido del disparo, Yuuri recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Víctor al momento del disparo, y ese cabello brillante ondeándose como si la gravedad no hiciera efecto en él.

—Sabes que es más conveniente para ti recuperar tu dinero que sólo encargarte de Celestino —Yuuri no sabía de dónde provenían sus palabras. Quizá del recuerdo, quizá de la sensación de opresión que eso le generó—. Entonces, puedes ayudarnos a aumentar el número de clientes en el bar. Promocionamos entre tus conocidos. Incluso puedes utilizarlo como una base para tus negociaciones si así lo quieres. A cambio no sólo se te pagará la deuda con todo e intereses, sino que siempre recibirás el diez por ciento de las ganancias.

Yuuri tenía la completa atención de Víctor y, más importante que eso, su interés. Se notaba en el brillo singular de su mirada que no había apartado ni un solo segundo de él…  Por lo menos hasta ese momento, por lo menos hasta que dio un nuevo y gran trago a su copa como si descubriera su respuesta en la bebida.

—Hablas como si fuera una molestia deshacernos de personas como Celestino, cuando no es así. Cada día, en nuestra agenda, hay casi una decena de personas con ese perfil, gente que se cree lo suficientemente lista para intentar estafar a la mafia, burlarse y librarse de nosotros. Acabar con ellos es parte de nuestro trabajo, le advierte a los demás que no se pueden meter con nosotros, así que sí hay un beneficio. Recuperar la deuda de Celestino me es insignificante, es una cantidad ridículamente baja en comparación a las ganancias de todos mis negocios. Para mí será más divertido pasar un tiempo de calidad con él.

Parecía ya todo dicho y Yuuri comenzó a sentirse en verdadero pánico por primera vez.

—Pero…  admito que has ganado mi interés. Esta es una buena zona para los negocios, su reputación es perfecta para que la policía no desee meter sus narices en los asuntos que circulan por aquí. Tener una “base” podría ser buena idea; aunque, por favor, cambien las bebidas que venden…  Celestino tiene un asqueroso gusto —Víctor tomó de su copa, como si pretendiera enjuagar el recuerdo del horrible sabor del whisky que bebió en el bar—. Acepto el trato, pero el ochenta por ciento de las ganancias serán mías.

—Quince —Yuuri fue rápido al hacer su contraoferta. La sonrisa de Víctor se volvió más amplia. Era obvio que todo eso le parecía muy divertido, era la clase de negociaciones desesperadas que le fascinaban.

—Setenta y cinco.

—Veinte.

—Setenta.

—Veinte.

Víctor alzó una ceja al escuchar la misma cifra de la oferta anterior.

—Se supone que debes subir la cantidad.

—No lo haré, esa mi última oferta.

Incluso para Yuuri fue sorpresivo la seguridad impregnada en su voz. Víctor lo escaneaba atentamente, trataba de adivinar cuál era su plan. ¿De verdad creía que iba a poderle ganar en una negociación? Con un trago, terminó el resto del contenido de su bebida, dejó la copa vacía a un lado y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Su mirada se fijó al frente del vehículo, con una expresión que aparentaba ser más seria y formal.

—Entonces no hay trato, joven Katsuki...

Para Yuuri no fue sorpresa que supiera su apellido.

 

*******

Phichit se debatía entre si seguir a su amigo o esperar por él. Por supuesto, le preocupaba enormemente que algo pudiera ocurrirle, pero de la misma forma, no creía que Yuuri se hubiera acercado a Nikiforov sin tener un plan en mente, aunque en ese momento no podía si quiera imaginarse lo que su amigo pretendía al arriesgarse de esa manera. Si iba tras él, ¿podría arruinar sus planes? ¿O tal vez podría salvarle la vida? Era imposible saberlo y le torturaba el no tener una certeza de nada. Cualquier resultado sería su culpa.

Caminaba con enorme ansiedad, sus pasos de un extremo al otro, rehaciendo siempre el camino en la dirección contraria. En cada giro de su cuerpo, le dedicaba una mirada a Plisetsky, quien parecía observarlo también, desde la otra calle, entre fastidiado y divertido por su actitud de tigre enjaulado.

Finalmente Phichit tomó la decisión de atreverse a ir justo cuando Yuuri emergía de entre las entrañas del callejón. En su corazón hubo un agitado sentimiento de alivio y preocupación. Corrió a su lado de inmediato, con el miedo de que lo hubiesen herido de nuevo, pero parecía entero. Tras asegurarse que realmente estaba bien, entonces estalló la furia.

—¡¿Qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza?! ¡Podrían haberte matado!

Cualquiera pensaría que Phichit estallaría contra él con un golpe, pero en lugar de eso, los brazos delgados del chico rodearon el cuerpo de su amigo en un gesto que decía con claridad: “No vuelvas a preocuparme así, idiota”.

—Creí tener una idea que podría resolver toda esta situación, pero no funcionó —la voz de Yuuri era un fiel reflejo de su decepción.

A Phichit se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sin saber muy bien cuál era la idea que intentó hacer realidad, comprendía a la perfección esa frustración que le recorría el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Plisetsky se había acercado a ellos.

—¡Hey! Víctor quiere hablar contigo.

 

*******

—¡Celestino!

El hombre se sobresaltó casi con un infarto al corazón. Salía por la puerta trasera del bar con todo el temor del mundo de que Nikiforov siguiera cerca y pudiera encontrarlo. Por supuesto, acercarse a él con esos gritos había sido una pésima idea.  

—¡¿Acaso ustedes también quieren matarme?!

—¡No! ¡Celestino! ¡Hemos salvado tu vida! ¡Y tu bar!

Yuuri lucía inusualmente entusiasta, algo que contrastaba demasiado con la expresión llena de temor e incomodad de Phichit. Celestino los miró a ambos con confusión. Había escuchado bien, pero no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras. ¿Cómo salvaban su vida y su bar cuando Celestino no encontró ninguna solución en tanto tiempo?

Ante la obvia duda, Yuuri no perdió el tiempo en explicarle los detalles del nuevo trato que había hecho con Nikiforov y que, al final de cuentas, él había aceptado con su oferta final. Mientras que con cada palabra él parecía aumentar su entusiasmo y positividad, el rostro de Celestino se desencajaba en una mueca horrible. Hubo un angustiante silencio después.

—¿Acaso la bala te dio en la cabeza? ¡Yuuri, estás demente! ¿Volver a hace un trato con Nikiforov? Nunca, no. ¡No me voy a hundir más en su mierda!

—Celestino, escucha, esto es diferente. Víctor no va a dejar que fracase un negocio que le puede dar varios beneficios. Tenemos el éxito asegurado con él, con su ayuda.

Para Celestino, la confianza de Yuuri le parecía inaudita.

—¿Y qué? ¿Permitir que mi bar se llene de más gente como él? No, eso no va a terminar bien para ninguno de nosotros. No debemos meternos en esa clase de asuntos que nunca nos han importado. Me voy a ir. No deseo hacer un nuevo trato con él, mancharme más con toda su mierda, y ustedes tampoco deberían de hacerlo. No saben en lo que se meten.

Ambos tiraban con fuerza hacia su lado: Yuuri insistía en que ese trato sería la salvación de todos; Celestino estaba seguro de que sólo volvería a firmar su sentencia de muerte. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, y fue Celestino el que se percató primero de ello. Suspiró con pesadez, ya hastiado de todo ese asunto. Sólo deseaba volver a casa para hacer su maleta y escapar cuanto antes.

—Mi mejor regalo por toda su lealtad es convencerlos de que no hagan esta estupidez… —Celestino lo miró: la determinación de Yuuri era tal que le dolía—. Pero, si insistes —Celestino sacó de su bolsillo un juego con varias llaves—. El bar es todo tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. De todas formas sólo lo iba a abandonar.

Sostuvo las llaves sobre las manos de Yuuri, pero era obvio que no quería soltarlas, no porque fuera un peso “regarle” el bar, sino por lo que esa acción implicaría en su vida. Hacerlo lo hacía sentir responsable si es que algo les sucedía por culpa del trato, por culpa de adentrarse en los negocios de Nikiforov.  

—Una última vez, chicos. No lo hagan. Son jóvenes, aprecien más su vida de lo que yo lo he hecho.

Phichit, que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido al margen, sumergido en un silencio absoluto, miró con súplica a su amigo. Él estaba de acuerdo con Celestino, no quería que hicieran el trato con Nikiforov, pero aún sobre su propia vida, siempre se quedaría a lado de Yuuri, decidiera lo que éste decidiera.

La respuesta fue clara: Yuuri tomó las llaves contra su palma. Sus ojos ardían con determinación, mismos que se ganaron una mirada entristecida por parte de su exjefe.

—Entonces será así.

La expresión que les dedicó Celestino como última despedida fue fatal, como si mirara por última vez sus féretros al descender en el cementerio.

—Yuuri…  —Phichit creía que tal vez habría una oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo mientras veían a Celestino alejarse por última vez.

—No vamos a volver a pasar hambre, Phichit...  Nunca más.

Con esas palabras supo que no era así. Su destino había sido sellado.


	3. Resurreción

On Ice Bar resucitó como el fénix: desde las cenizas de un fuego a punto de extinguirse. Después de dos meses de que Yuuri realizara la asociación con Nikiforov y su mafia, el bar se volvió un completo éxito; en ese poco tiempo superó por mucho la cantidad de clientes que tuvo con su antiguo administrador en sus mejores épocas. Aunque, a decir verdad, el tipo de clientela común que ahora asistía no era precisamente lo que cualquier dueño quisiera ver frecuentando su establecimiento. Toda persona que cruzaba la puerta tenía, como mínimo, un historial delictivo de mayor o menor grado. Y, si acaso no lo tenía, era más preocupante, pues quizá quería decir que tenía la plata suficiente para borrar del registro cada uno de sus crímenes. Víctor y su comitiva de más confianza eran la mejor prueba de ello: tenían un historial tan pulcro que cualquier santo se los envidiaría, aun cuando en sus manos había demasiada sangre y lágrimas derramadas. A Yuuri en realidad no le preocupaba mucho el asunto, le bastaba con que cada cliente pagara su consumo y no provocara disturbios dentro. Si acaso querían pelear o matarse, que lo hicieran fuera, preferiblemente a varios kilómetros de distancia. Tal vez era la presencia de Víctor y el conocimiento de que ese bar formaba parte de sus negocios lo que mantenía la paz en un nivel perfecto, seguramente porque los clientes le tenían cierto respeto y miedo al lugar por eso.

Se podía decir que todo marchaba de maravilla en On Ice Bar, pese a que ni Yuuri ni Phichit tenían experiencia alguna en administración de negocios, siquiera para llevar cuentas básicas, por lo que, a sugerencia de Víctor, contrataron a la misma persona que se hacía cargo de otros negocios suyos: Yakov Feltsma. Phichit nunca confió en esa decisión, se imaginaba que les veían la cara y tomaban más dinero del correspondiente, mismo que seguramente utilizaban en negocios más turbios; pero, por su parte, Yuuri estaba complacido con no tener que preocuparse por un tema que no sabía cómo manejar. Además, cada semana sin falta, aparecía en su cuenta bancaria (misma que Yakov abrió para él) una cantidad de efectivo que cada vez rebasa por mucho sus expectativas. El dinero ganado en el primer mes era casi el triple de lo que logró en todo el tiempo que trabajó para Celestino. Solo se preocupaba porque Phichit recibiera la misma cantidad de pago que la suya, aunque Yakov insistía que, como era el dueño oficial del bar, su abono debía ser mayor. Si al final Víctor se hacía con más dinero del que le correspondía, no le importaba y tampoco era como deseara entablar una discusión con el líder de un extracto de la mafia rusa que podría desaparecerlo para siempre en cuestión de minutos. Aunque alguna de sus decisiones anteriores hacía parecer lo contrario, sí apreciaba mucho su vida como para buscar problemas gratuitos.

Tras la apertura del segundo mes, se vieron sobrepasados con la clientela. Yuuri y Phichit habían trabajado solos hasta entonces, como meseros y barman por igual, con la creencia ingenua de que el bar tardaría mucho más tiempo en recuperarse. Pero ahora se daban cuenta de la realidad: era imposible que los dos se hicieran cargo de todo, necesitaban por lo menos un par de terceras manos que los ayudaran para no sentirse tan asfixiados y agotados al final de cada jornada. Víctor estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, aunque no quería involucrar a cualquier persona en el negocio que fuera ajena a lo que ocurría tras líneas en el bar, pues se corría el riesgo de que los delatara, por lo que fue él también el encargado de buscar y contratar al nuevo empleado: alguien llamado Georgi Popovich.

Su historia de cómo llegó hasta Víctor era conmovedora, aunque un poco patética también. Su novia lo había abandonado por un hombre de mayores ingresos, y él, con la seguridad suicida de que no podría vivir sin ella, llegó a la conclusión de que el único trabajo que lo forraría de dinero al instante lo encontraría con la mafia: ya fuera en cuestiones de droga, lavado de dinero, contrabando o incluso sicario; nada importaba si con eso podía recuperar al amor de su vida. Víctor veía en él entusiasmo y lealtad, pero no la sangre fría ni los motivos suficientes para encargarse de trabajos sucios. Por ello, cuando vino la oportunidad del trabajo en el bar, creyó que sería perfecto. Y lo fue. Aunque extraño a veces y con ciertos ataques depresivos cada vez que recordaba a su novia, era un buen trabajador. Parecía contento con el empleo, y no solo se esforzaba por complacer a Víctor en todo momento, sino a Yuuri también, a quien consideraba su jefe directo. Para Katsuki fue demasiado extraño que una persona comenzara a llamarlo “jefe” cuando nadie en la vida lo había hecho antes, pero le fue muy sencillo acostumbrarse a eso, tanto como tomar la batuta de dar órdenes, no solo a Georgi, sino a Phichit también. Ante eso, él usualmente lo miraba con una expresión de extrañeza antes de estallar en risas al creer que su amigo solo bromeaba…   pero Yuuri casi nunca no lo hacía.

*******

Era tarde ya. El bar había cerrado para el público en general, pero Víctor mantenía aún una junta con varios miembros de una empresa que originalmente trabajaba para su padre. Tenía el propósito de comprarlos para que se volvieran socios suyos y lo abandonaran. Yuuri y Phichit estaban agotados, su mayor añoranza en ese momento era la mullida cama que les esperaba en casa, pero los cinco hombres reían y no se cansaban de pedir trago tras trago sin intención alguna de irse pronto. En todo ese jolgorio, era Víctor el único quien se mantenía sobrio, su copa de vino apenas si fue tocada por él. Después de todo, era una pésima idea negociar con los sentidos y la razón anestesiados con alcohol, y justamente por eso aprovechaba de la mejor manera la ventaja de que esos hombres no pararan de tomar. Y le había funcionado, los empresarios habían aceptado ya el trato que Víctor les ofreció, por lo que ahora bebían con más entusiasmo para festejar los nuevos beneficios que recibirían con la asociación de Nikiforov hijo.

—Ve a descansar, yo esperaré —comentó Yuuri al notar que Phichit cabeceaba apoyado en la barra—. De todas formas, no es que los dos hagamos falta ya.

Su amigo hubiera protestado, pero era cierto que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes de resistir más. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido de pie o que sucumbiría al cansancio de su cuerpo al este caer inconsciente en el suelo. Aun así, no estaba cómodo con la idea de abandonar a Yuuri, quien seguramente se sentía igual, por eso, como compensación, se ofreció a abrir el bar en la jornada siguiente para que pudiera descansar un par de horas más. Yuuri esbozó una cansada sonrisa, no solo por el agotamiento físico, sino por el mental que el tema le acarreaba.

—Sabes que Víctor no lo permitiría.

No era gratuita esa respuesta, después de todo, Yuuri tenía un trato especial con Víctor que tuvo que aceptar más por protección que otra cosa. Él podía permitir sin problemas que Nikiforov le robase dinero en la cara, pero nunca lo dejaría apropiarse por completo del bar. Por eso, evadió el tema cuando Víctor le pidió un juego de llaves del local para que pudiera utilizar las instalaciones cada vez que le fuera necesario. Yuuri dio largas y excusas todo lo que le fue posible, pero al final tuvo que hablar de frente y dejarle claro que no le daría nada. Aunque agregó, para no despertar con un disparo en la cabeza, que podría llamarlo cada vez que necesitara el bar y él iría de inmediato a abrirlo. Por supuesto, con eso Yuuri se colocó una muy apretada soga al cuello que Víctor jalaba cada día más. No hizo caso omiso a su ofrecimiento, claro está, sino que se estaba aprovechando de él todo lo posible. No solo se volvió usual el que Víctor lo llamara a deshoras de la madrugada, justo cuando Yuuri apenas llegaba a casa tras haber cerrado el bar, sino que lo hacía únicamente porque había "olvidado" algo de suma importancia, para salir minutos después y decirle con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo que acababa de recordar que “eso” estaba en su casa o automóvil. En cada ocasión, a Yuuri se le encendía una vena asesina en la cabeza, pero se calmaba al comprender que todo eso era apropósito, que Víctor jugaba con él y seguro solo buscaba cansarle para que cediera y le diera las llaves. No, Yuuri nunca cedería, y era tal la obstinación de ambos que seguro continuarían con eso para toda la eternidad, pese a que, al final, todo era una tontería innecesaria: Yuuri sabía que si Víctor de verdad deseara apropiarse por completo del bar, lo hubiera hecho ya, para él era tan sencillo como dar una simple orden y pedir que lo desaparecieran del mapa, con el agregado de hacerlo parecer que él mismo había huido de la ciudad por voluntad propia.

Media hora transcurrió después de que Phichit aceptara irse a casa. Yuuri, apoyado en la barra, había cerrado sus ojos solo para “descansar” unos segundos la vista. La realidad era que llevaba varios minutos de esa forma, sumergido en un estado entre la vigilia y el primer sueño. No era capaz de escuchar ni percatarse de nada a su alrededor, como si el mundo se hubiera bloqueado para él. Justo por esa razón, no se enteró del momento cuando los empresarios fueron despachados por Víctor y el bar quedó sumido en el silencio estático de la madrugada, por lo menos hasta que unos pasos retumbaron hasta él, esos mismos que habían cambiado el rumbo de toda su existencia y que aún le auguraban muchos cambios…  para bien y para mal.

Durante unos segundos, Víctor observó al durmiente con una sonrisa que luchaba por no volverse carcajada. Comenzaba a admitir que quizá le gustaba más de lo que era pertinente molestarlo con ese tipo de detalles, como todo el asunto de las llaves que, como Yuuri había intuido, no le interesaba en realidad. Desde el primer momento que aquel tuvo los huevos de pararse frente suyo y ofrecerle un trato que no bajo nunca de sus expectativas, supo que sería divertido. Todo el negocio del bar le era insignificante, no lo necesitaba, y aun así le había sacado gran provecho, tal como Yuuri se lo ofertó. Le gustaban las personas como él, que entendían y aceptaban su lugar en el mundo, que sabían que era imposible vencer o igualar a alguien de más poder, pero que tampoco se dejaban sobajar más allá de su valor; que, aún con la presión sobre sus hombros, luchaban y resistían para mantenerse de pie.

En silencio, se sentó en el banquillo que estaba justo enfrente de Yuuri; se recargó en la barra, con su mano apoyada en la mejilla, y manteniéndose así, muy cerca de Katsuki y su rostro, esperó unos segundos para saber si aquel era capaz de sentir su presencia y despertar por ello. Seguro se asustaría de verlo tan próximo a él; pero, al final, no pareció reaccionar en absoluto, incluso su cabeza bajó un poco más, lo que provocó que sus lentes se deslizaran por su nariz hasta estar a punto de caer, y ni aun así abrió sus ojos. Víctor sonrió con malicia, pero no como el hombre que está a punto de torturar a un gran enemigo, sino como el niño que va a hacer una “inocente” travesura.

Víctor se puso de pie y volvió algunos momentos después con la copa de vino que apenas había tocado. Yuuri seguía dormitando, ajeno a todo lo demás, a como Víctor se acercaba a él y, con toda su fuerza, estrellaba la copa en la barra, justo a su lado. Para Yuuri, en su somnolencia, ese ruido de cristal haciéndose añicos le cimbró desde las entrañas. Despertó con un sobresalto en el que casi le explota el corazón y, con el movimiento brusco, sus lentes terminaron por caer sobre la barra y mancharse con el vino tinto que comenzaba a escurrir. Entonces Víctor rio, el rostro de Yuuri menguado en pánico era muy divertido.

—Si tenías tanto sueño, pudiste dejarme las llaves e irte a casa. No es correcto que duermas en el trabajo o pasan cosas como estas.

Yuuri se tomó unos segundos para hacer que su corazón volviera a reaccionar y, cuando poco a poco cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y quien era el culpable, no pudo evitar dedicarle a Víctor una expresión de enfado y resignación, como cada vez que lo hacía ir al bar por nada.

—Ya sabes cuál es nuestro trato.

Sin querer darle más importancia al asunto, tomó sus lentes de vuelta y trató de limpiarlos lo mejor posible con el reverso de su mandil a la cintura para volvérselos a colocar. Después comenzó a recoger los trozos de la copa rota y a secar el vino derramado. Víctor se mantuvo recargado en la barra, con su vista fija en él y una sonrisa que parecía esperar un reclamo que nunca llegaría. Yuuri se puso algo nervioso, no por la mirada en sí, sino porque Víctor no se movía ni parecía tener interés de hacerlo. Esperaba algo, Yuuri tuvo miedo de preguntar qué.

Cuando terminó de limpiar, se quitó el mandil y prosiguió con desamarrar su corbata. Víctor continuó estático, en silencio, con su vista aún anclada en él; parecía una de esas hermosas efigies hiperrealistas talladas a mano.

—Comenzaré a cerrar todo, así que… supongo que nos vemos mañana —se atrevió Yuuri a comentar.

Víctor por fin se movió, enderezándose en el banquillo, como si de verdad fuera a levantarse, aunque al final resultó un engaño, pues solo tomó una posición más erguida en el asiento.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No has terminado. Solo esperaba que acabaras de limpiar. Sírveme algo de whisky, estoy seco.

Era justo lo que Yuuri temía. Cerró sus ojos, sin saber bien si contenía la ira, la decepción o las lágrimas de cansancio. Volvió a colocarse el mandil, aunque dejó la corbata a un lado. Se giró para tomar el whisky de mejor calidad que tenían en exhibición, el que Nikiforov solía pedir. Apenas si pudo tocarlo antes de escuchar a Víctor de nuevo.

—No, ese no. De la reserva…

Yuuri lo insultó mentalmente con toda su galería disponible. Víctor tenía una reserva especial de bebidas de excelente calidad, botellas de vino y whisky que costaban una fortuna. Por esa razón, se mantenían ocultas y bajo llave en la bodega. Lo que temía, y de lo que estaba seguro, es que Víctor solo lo hiciera ir por alguna de esas botellas para, cuando volviera, le dijera que ya no tenía ganas de beber, que la regresara.

—Vamos, Katsuki, estoy sediento y no tengo todo tu tiempo.

El tono de Víctor era alegre, incluso cantarín, pero Yuuri había aprendido que cuando aquel lo llamaba por su apellido, lo mejor era obedecer de inmediato. Se dirigió a la bodega mientras rumiaba en su boca todos esos insultos que nunca le diría en la cara. 

Víctor, una vez solo, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Chris para avisarle que pasara a recogerlo. Era cierto lo que Yuuri sospechaba, en cuanto volviera, Víctor le diría que ya no estaba de humor para tomar. Varios segundos después de mandado el mensaje, recibió una respuesta que lo puso en alerta: “Estoy afuera, pero no estamos solos”.

Víctor salió del bar con paso firme y una seguridad explosiva, como si nadie le hubiera advertido ya que alguien rondaba las proximidades del bar para realizar, de seguro, un encuentro (no amistoso) con él. Justo fuera, del otro lado de la calle, distinguió el automóvil negro que era de su propiedad y a Chris tras el volante, con los vidrios antibala arriba, pero una mirada atenta en él. Pese al polarizado, supo distinguir la leve señal que este le hizo con la cabeza: en el callejón.

Mientras se aproximaba al sitio indicado, sin ocultar siquiera sus pasos al posible o posibles intrusos (todos tenían que escucharlo llegar), tomó y preparó el arma bajo su gabardina, sujeta con firmeza para asegurar un despliegue rápido, oculta para que este fuese sorpresa. Apenas ingresó al callejón, distinguió tres figuras camufladas tras la oscuridad que se removieron ante su llegada.

—Señor Nikiforov —habló una de las figuras oscuras.

Víctor frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz. Y su respuesta fue rápida: un disparo provino de él.

*******

 

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Yuuri gritó con una rabia contenida al notar que Víctor ya no se encontraba. Lo sabía, lo sabía tan perfectamente que era frustrante no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Tuvo que hacer un trabajo sobrehumano para no estampar la botella de whisky de casi diez mil dólares contra la barra.

Aun contra las ordenes de Víctor, en ese momento le importó un bledo dejar la botella bajo la barra y no resguardarla en la seguridad de la caja fuerte. Ya la guardaría al día siguiente, por ahora solo deseaba volver a casa y tragarse todo su enojo y exasperación entre varias almohadas y algunas horas de sueño. Se deshizo del mandil, tomó su chaqueta y apresuradamente cerró todas las entradas del bar. La última siempre era la principal, pero justo antes de echar el último cerrojo, un disparo se escuchó tan cerca de él que por un segundo se creyó herido; su instinto fue agazaparse en el suelo. La reacción normal de cualquier persona, una vez cayera en la cuenta que el disparo había sido próximo, pero no directo, hubiera sido irse de inmediato o volver dentro del bar para resguardarse; mas, por alguna razón, el nombre de Víctor Nikiforov le pasó por la cabeza y casi supo con seguridad que aquel debía estar implicado en ese disparo, aunque no sabía adivinar de cuál lado. Algo dentro de sí le inspiró el valor (o la curiosidad) de investigar qué ocurría. Supo reconocer que el disparo provino del callejón, en especial porque era ese mismo sitio del cual ahora provenía un rumor parecido a quejidos de dolor y mentadas. Con cautela y en silencio se acercó sin notar que se había ganado la atención de un par de ojos que vigilaban desde un automóvil negro al otro lado de la calle.

Se acercó lo suficiente para asomar apenas su cabeza y con eso evitar ser visto. La posición le daba una mediana visualización de la escena: reconoció la espalda de Víctor justo enfrente suyo, ese cabello platino y largo meciéndose con la suavidad de un aire inexistente, tal vez con los residuos de pólvora y las ondas dispersas de un disparo. Su brazo se encontraba extendido al frente, con una posición firme y sin duda: Yuuri no podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero para él fue demasiado obvio que sostenía un arma. Sus ojos siguieron la ruta a la que Víctor parecía mirar; al fondo del callejón, justo en sus entrañas, distinguió tres figuras: una en el suelo, removiéndose; otras dos de pie, de la cual una extendía sus brazos hacia Víctor como en señal de rendición.

—¡No dispares! Solo venimos a darte un mensaje de tu padre —comentó la figura que alzaba sus brazos.

No solo fue la voz masculina, fue la luz de la luna que en ese momento pareció aclararse en sus cabezas y permitió que todo el panorama tomara formas más claras y precisas para todos: Yuuri descubrió que las tres figuras pertenecían a hombres que rondaban la mayoría de los treinta años, y que quien se retorcía en el suelo, apenas si tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su chaqueta, mismas que parecían provenir de un impacto en su hombro.

—Justamente por eso disparé, no deseo escuchar ninguna palabra que venga de ese viejo. Largo de mi territorio o la siguiente vez no voy a fallar en matarlos. —Esa sin duda fue la potente voz de Víctor, la misma que lo hizo estremecer y temer aun cuando no era él a quien se dirigía. La amenaza era muy real, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos del hombre a quien apuntaba.

—Escucha, él desea que va… —El segundo hombre de pie intentó hablar, convencer a Víctor que escuchara, pero el zumbido de una bala al ser impactada contra su cuello mató sus palabras al acto y las volvió solo un quejido efímero y ahogado. El cierre fue su cuerpo al caer en el suelo como un costal.

El disparo fue tan repentino, que Yuuri no escuchó el momento en que la bala fue expulsada del arma de Víctor.

—¿Alguien más?

Era obvio que el hombre moría, que el disparo directo en su garganta fue mortal: un charco abundante de sustancia rojiza se formaba debajo suyo, misma que vomitaba a borbotones de su boca cada vez que intentaba decir algo o se quejaba…  o pedía ayuda. Ninguno de sus dos compañeros se movió, ni siquiera quien antes había tomado el papel del herido: comprendía que su herida en el hombro no era nada en comparación a la forma como su compañero moría.

El sonido de la sangre vomitada, más que la propia imagen en sí, perturbó a Yuuri demasiado como para no querer ver más. Ni siquiera entendía porque en un principio se había acercado. Se alejó con rapidez, aunque solo dio algunos pasos antes de recordar que no había terminado de cerrar la puerta principal. Ahí, en media calle, se debatió si dejarla así o volver, pero el recuerdo de la botella fina y cara bajo la barra y el hombre que seguramente en ese momento había muerto ya, lo hizo volver al fin de cuentas: no quería estar en su lugar si algo le pasaba a esa botella.

Justo cuando echaba la última cerradura, unos pasos que salían del callejón le congelaron hasta los huesos. Más que temer porque fueran los desconocidos, temió que fuera Víctor con el conocimiento de que había visto lo ocurrido. El ritmo y la dureza de los pasos, como si el mundo bajo sus pies temblara con cada uno, le hicieron saber que era la segunda opción.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Yuuri no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo para intentar huir. Por su parte, Víctor sonó como si tan solo instantes antes no le hubiera dado muerte a un hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Volviste a cambiar de opinión y quieres tu trago? —Yuuri quiso sonar como siempre, fingir demencia y que apenas salía del bar sin conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido, pero su voz se escuchó sumamente temblorosa. Cerró sus ojos con el temor comprimido en su pecho.

—No, es tarde ya —Hubo una pausa que a Yuuri le supo una eternidad—. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Eso no era nada parecido a lo que esperaba escuchar, tanto que el miedo se le descongeló del corazón y miró a Víctor con una genuina sorpresa combinada con una expresión que parecía decirle: “Disculpa, creo que no he escuchado bien”. Y no era para menos, en ese par de meses, Víctor nunca antes le había hecho un ofrecimiento así, aun cuando en muchas ocasiones lo hizo volver de su casa para una tontería a mayores deshoras de la madrugada.

Víctor, sin embargo, no hizo ese ofrecimiento por ser buena persona o considerable con él por primera vez, era solo que siempre cuidada muy bien de sus negocios y sus intereses, y aunque jugará y se burlará de él, eso no desmerecía el hecho que era un socio importante y debía protegerlo. Los hombres de su padre estaban cerca, al parecer sabían ya que ese bar era de su propiedad y seguro podrían atacar a Yuuri en cualquier momento; tal vez no con el conocimiento de que era el dueño, sí por lo menos para sacarle información sobre ese negocio y sus actividades.

Aunque Yuuri intentó negarse, más confuso ahora que por temor a lo que había presenciado, Víctor insistió al nivel de prácticamente tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta su automóvil. El camino fue silencioso, lleno de pensamientos confusos e incómodos para Yuuri. Trataba de comprender lo que había cambiado de un momento a otro para que Víctor tan de repente se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa, al mismo tiempo que el sonido del hombre al morir se mantenía intacto en su cabeza y se repetía cada tanto, como un bucle de una grabación que se había trabado en el mismo punto. Aunque generalmente miraba por la ventana para no sentir que la presión y el silencio dentro del automóvil lo aplastaban, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada discreta a Víctor, quien se mantenía entretenido en su celular. Yuuri no podía siquiera imaginarse que Nikiforov velaba por el bienestar de su bar, el cual ordenó vigilar a varios de sus hombres, a quienes ponía al tanto de las instrucciones a través de mensajes de texto; él estaba seguro que la gente de su padre intentaría hacerle algo también. A Yuuri no debía de sorprenderle la calma que Víctor mantenía, la paz reflejada en sus facciones que no demostraba un solo arrepentimiento o atisbo siquiera de pesar. ¿De verdad estaba bien mantener un trato con ese hombre? El mismo que no dudaría un solo instante en alzar su arma hacia él y reventarle la cabeza con un par de disparos. Por primera vez tomaba un poco de consciencia de la clase de problema en la cual se había metido, y todo era más confuso y preocupante al no comprender el porqué de su repentina consideración por llevarlo a casa y su extraña insistencia, casi obligación de hacerlo pese a su negativa.

Entonces una idea de pánico inundó su cabeza: ¿y si acaso planeaba asesinarlo y desaparecerlo por ver algo que no debió? Si Víctor hubiera estado atento a él, seguro hubiera notado el momento justo en que todo el rostro de Yuuri palideció como un cadáver. La convicción de esa idea fue tan fuerte, que de no ser porque el vehículo se detuvo en ese instante, Yuuri habría abierto la puerta y se hubiera tirado sin más en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida. No hizo falta: el pánico no había menguado su capacidad de reconocer que estaban justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía.

—Baja.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de inmediato y obedeció, aun sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido con la confusión de sus propias ideas y el pánico. En ese momento, Víctor le dirigió una mirada y frunció su ceño con cierto desagrado. Después del estremecimiento con el cual Yuuri se imaginó un disparado en su cuello, notó que Nikiforov no lo miraba a él, sino al edificio tras sus espaldas.

—Sigo diciendo que puedes conseguirte un departamento mejor. 

Cuando aún Yuuri y Phitchit trabajaban con Celestino, habían conseguido un pequeño cuarto en una posada, mismo que contaba con una sola cama matrimonial para los dos y con un baño comunitario que debían de compartir con el resto de huéspedes cuyo número ascendía a los casi treinta. Era barato, y considerando que habían pasado varios días en la calle, les pareció excelente, mucho mejor que dormir en una banca y no tener donde ducharse.

Tras el primer pago una vez se realizó el trato con Víctor, este casi le exigió a Yuuri que saliera de ese lugar, no quería tener un socio que viviera en la miseria. Le propuso varios sitios, departamentos lujosos y hermosos, con servicios y comodidades a los cuales Yuuri nunca había aspirado, pero con rentas demasiado costosas a su percepción.

Al final, Yuuri y Phitchit se decidieron por un departamento mejor, aunque aún modesto para las expectativas de Víctor. Él estaba disgustado por eso, pero los chicos estaban más que complacidos: tenían un baño propio y una habitación para cada uno, no necesitaban más. Era cierto que ahora podían costearse la renta de uno de los lugares que les propuso Víctor al principio, en especial si la compartían, pero la realidad era que ninguno de los dos deseaba costear una renta tan cara, sino que buscaban ahorrar su dinero para un propósito mayor: querían comprar una casa, una que fuera complemente suya y de la que nadie los sacara si algún día llegaban a quedarse de nuevo sin trabajo ni dinero. No querían volver a vivir en la calle nunca más.

Yuuri no respondió a las palabras de Víctor, no sabía cómo hacerlo. En ese momento había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su mente, aún no se sentía seguro, aún tenía miedo que Víctor hiciera algo contra él, aún no comprendía porque lo había llevado a casa, aún no podía borrarse el sonido de sangre al ser escupida por una boca moribunda.

Nikiforov, ante el silencio, lo miró con extrañeza y lo notó nervioso. Usualmente Yuuri le respondería de inmediato y con seguridad que ese departamento era perfecto para él y su amigo. En cualquier otro momento hubiera intentado indagar, pero ahora era Víctor quien deseaba ya volver a casa.

—Como sea, dame tu celular.

Yuuri, por supuesto, no tenía uno de antes, Víctor prácticamente lo había obligado a comprarse el primero en toda su vida. Claro que consiguió el más barato y sencillo que pudo, uno de esos casi inexistentes que se limitaban a su función más primitiva y básica: hacer y recibir llamadas, mandar mensajes y poco más.

Parecía que cada cosa que Víctor hacía y decía esa noche confundía más a Yuuri y lo atemorizaba, pero la idea de no obedecer a una orden tan clara siempre era más aterradora. Le extendió de inmediato el celular anticuado, mismo que, cuando estuvo en manos de Víctor, se ganó una mirada de desprecio parecida a la que hizo al lugar donde vivía, aunque en ese instante se guardó sus comentarios al respecto. Después de teclear algunos números, se lo devolvió.

—Ese es mi número privado.

Víctor, hasta ese momento, siempre se comunicaba con él con números diferentes entre sí, todos seguramente de alguno de sus empleados, quien más cerca se encontrara cuando se le ocurría solicitarle algo. No entendía porque ahora, sumado a todo lo que ya había ocurrido y hecho, le estaba dando un privilegio que apenas muy pocos tenían.

—Llama solo si ocurre algo…  alguna… emergencia. Y creo que no tengo que advertirte que tienes prohibido compartir ese número con alguien más, incluso ese amigo tuyo. Una sola palabra de más y perder tu lengua será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Víctor seguía receloso por los hombres de su padre y, lo que cualquiera podría llamar paranoia, para él era simple precaución porque sabía muy bien de lo que el viejo era capaz: podrían haberlos seguido e tal vez intentarían atacar a Yuuri en su propia casa. Además del número, por supuesto, también ordenaría a alguien que lo vigilase, pero que Yuuri tuviera alguna forma de pedirle ayuda directa siempre era más práctico.

No hubo más palabras, ni siquiera despedidas o una simple respuesta de comprensión por las amenazas de Víctor: el auto arrancó al instante y pronto dejó atrás la figura de Yuuri. Este, aun cuando ya se encontraba solo, se mantuvo de pie y estático en medio de la calle, con el celular en la mano. Su corazón palpitaba como si aún temiera por la muerte o la tortura, pero su cabeza era un desastre mayor: indescifrable y caótico, como un huracán en el mar.

 

***

 

—Él lo vio todo —comentó Chris una vez avanzó varias calles.

—Ah, entonces por eso estaba tan nervioso —Víctor sonrió al recordarlo.

—Fue gracioso notar el miedo con que te miraba durante todo el camino. Es como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de quién eres, que hizo un trato con la mafia. ¿Crees que vuelva al bar? ¿O que quiera deslindarse de él y del trato ahora?

Víctor apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana como lo haría un niño aburrido, aunque su expresión más bien denotaba cansancio.

—Si hace eso, me habrá decepcionado demasiado. Yo lo creo un tipo más fuerte como para se doblegue simplemente por ver a un hombre sangrar.

—Tú consideraste que el que viniera ante ti e intentará negociar contigo fue un acto de valentía, yo creo que más bien fue estupidez...  o ingenuidad. Seguro no conoce nada sobre el mundo y apenas lo está descubriendo.

—Yo creo que tiene más conocimiento del mundo de lo que crees, Chris —Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro y se desmoronó sobre el asiento—. Ahh, estoy agotado. Recuérdame pedirle a Yuri que investigue sobre él, su familia, que hacía antes…  Todo eso.

Chris aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirar a Víctor a través del retrovisor. 

—¿Al fin sientes curiosidad por saber quién es?

Víctor no respondió.


	4. En la cabeza

Yuuri no se movió del medio de la calle durante algunos minutos, con el celular empuñado con fuerza en su mano y su vista estática en el mismo punto donde el automóvil de Nikiforov había desaparecido.

Era como si esperara a que el vehículo reapareciera en cualquier instante o tal vez era incapaz de creer aún que eso hubiese sido todo, que Víctor simplemente lo había llevado a casa y ya. Mientras toda su cabeza era una marea brava que estallaba contra rocas y rompía cualquier pensamiento medianamente sólido, tuvo la sensación de que, si se movía, todo su cuerpo caería sin que hubiera nada debajo suyo que pudiera sostenerlo. Sentía, además, el corazón pesado, como si cada latido bombeara peso muerto por sus venas y esa misma pesadez se transmitiera a cada rincón de su cuerpo, a cada extremidad. Pero sabía que tenía que moverse, que no podía permanecer en medio de la calle, a mitad de la madrugada, en espera de que algo, lo que fuera, le instara el valor para comprenderlo todo y dar un solo paso hacia hogar. Mas, gran parte de sí deseaba enormemente solo recostarse en el suelo, en un ovillo, y olvidarse por completo de su existencia. Era poco lo que entendía y demasiados los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su pecho, peligrando en hacerlo explotar en cualquier instante. Era demasiado para él, para ese momento, cuando su cuerpo era solo un costal lleno de cansancio y dolor que no tenía voluntad de nada, cuando su cabeza no podía procesar un solo pensamiento claro, una sola sensación correcta.

Finalmente, subió las escaleras casi a arrastras y, como en modo automático, logró llegar a su habitación y observar la comodidad de su cama, la cual se le antojaba tan salvadora, como si unos segundos sobre ella pudieran borrar las últimas horas…  o los últimos meses…   o tal vez su vida entera.

Apenas atinó en deshacerse de los zapatos y la corbata, pero todas las demás prendas se mantuvieron fijas a él cuando por fin se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo lloraba por un merecido descanso, pero su cabeza, aún confusa, se negó a dejarlo descansar. Todo en ese momento eran cabos sueltos que necesitaban unirse, demasiadas situaciones a las cuales encontrarle sentido. No solo era el recuerdo de aquel desconocido con su vida suelta en un charco de sangre, era la propia actitud inusual de Víctor después de eso: que de pronto quisiera llevarlo hasta su casa, que incluso le diera su número privado para que le hablara en caso de alguna “emergencia”. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con el encuentro de esos hombres que dijeron trabajar para su padre? Pero lo que más terror le causaba era el descubrimiento, el lograr dimensionar, por primera vez, en la clase de situación en la cual se había introducido a voluntad…  y no solo a él mismo, sino que arrastró a Phichit consigo. Aunque sabía desde el primer instante que cualquier metida de pata con Nikiforov podría costarle la vida, en ese entonces no lograba procesar todo el significado de esa sentencia, lo veía más como un futuro probable para alguien más, como quien sale de casa con la consciencia de que tal vez puede morir atropellado, pero con la seguridad ingenua de que nunca va a tocarle a él. Ahora todo era diferente, se sentía tan real, tan cercano, como tener una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza todo el día, a todas horas, y que podría dispararse en el más improbable momento. Así sentía la presión y la angustia ahora.

Fueron demasiadas las vueltas en su cama hasta que por fin sintió el arrullo necesario para apagar su cabeza un poco y, justo cuando el sol despuntaba en el alba, su mente dejó por fin que el sueño se le entumiera junto con el cuerpo.

*******

Phichit despertó varias horas después de que Yuuri lograra dormir, justo a la hora en que siempre lo hacía, con el tiempo suficiente para un baño, el almuerzo y prepararse para ir al bar. Pero, instantes después de que abrió los ojos y apagó la alarma que lo había despertado, un temor se le instaló en el pecho y prácticamente saltó de la cama para correr con premura hacia la habitación de Yuuri. No había escuchado nada, todo el departamento estaba sumido en un inusual silencio, inusual porque su amigo siempre era el primero en despertar y en comenzar a hacer ruido: ya fuera el del agua correr en la regadera o el del movimiento de sartenes o demás vajilla en la cocina que anunciaban que alguien preparaba el almuerzo en ella.

Phichit sintió el temor real y palpable de que algo le hubiera pasado a Yuuri, ya fuera en su espera en el bar o en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, y durante los escasos segundos que lo separaron del cuarto de su amigo, se sintió sumamente culpable por acceder a dejarlo solo. ¿En qué demonios había pensado? Si algo realmente le ocurrió, por más mínimo que esto fuera, nunca podría perdonárselo.

Abrió la puerta de forma abrupta y, justo antes de gritar un desesperado “Yuuri” para que este pudiera escucharlo en cualquier parte del departamento, se detuvo con el aliento en la boca al notar el cuerpo de su amigo hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, sin ninguna sábana que lo cubriera, con solo los zapatos fuera pero todo el resto de su ropa de trabajo intacta y un tanto arrugada sobre su cuerpo. Phichit tardó en comprender si debía encontrarse aliviado o no de ver a Yuuri en ese estado, hasta que el corazón le volvió a latir cuando vio la espalda contraria subir y bajar en señal de que respiraba.

Se acercó con cuidado, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que realmente estaba bien. Todo parecía en orden, Yuuri solo dormía de una forma extraña, con una expresión más de aflicción que de descanso. Phichit se imaginó que eso únicamente era el agotamiento que un par de horas no iban a poder remediar. No sabía la hora exacta en que el contrario había vuelto a casa, pero se imaginó que fue demasiado tarde, tendría que ser así para que prácticamente Yuuri hubiera llegado a su cama y morir en ella sin tomarse unos cuantos minutos para cambiarse a un atuendo más cómodo. 

Sin notarlo, Phichit esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No era ciego, por supuesto que notaba lo mucho que Yuuri se esforzaba desde que tomó las riendas de aquel bar, no solo para procurar un sustento para ambos, sino para mantenerlos a salvo de las consecuencias del negocio en el cual se habían inmiscuido. Yuuri era quien principalmente debía soportar las excentricidades de Nikiforov, sus malos tratos con los cuales era más que obvio que solo jugaba con él. Era imposible no notar su expresión de gozo y diversión cada vez que Yuuri enrojecía de la rabia y debía tragársela por completo, porque ambos sabían que una palabra de más podría ser fatal.

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias de todo el esfuerzo: un Yuuri agotado hasta la muerte. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría soportar un ritmo de vida así? Tener que hacerse cargo de unas responsabilidades que nunca estuvo preparado para asumir, sumergirse en un mundo al cual nunca debieron pertenecer. Yuuri nadaba contra una corriente de agua que cada vez se hacía más densa, que cada vez se le metía más en la garganta y lo ahogaba, le dificultaba nadar. Y, para colmo, debía cargar con su peso también. Yuuri iba a terminar ahogándose en ese mar y, por supuesto, Phichit no lo iba a permitir.

Tomó una decisión: no despertaría a Yuuri. Él se haría cargo de todo ese día: iría primero al bar para estar preparado por si Nikiforov aparecía y organizaría los pendientes y el trabajo junto con Georgi hasta que su amigo despertara por sí mismo y se sintiera mejor para alcanzarlo. Se imaginaba que eso iba molestar a Yuuri, que le preocuparía despertar y llegar tarde, pero por lo menos podría regalarle un par de horas de descanso por agradecimiento de todo lo que había hecho por él. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final, eso le haría más bien que mal.

Salió del cuarto con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y el resto de tiempo libre que le quedó, después de una ducha rápida, lo dedicó a preparar el almuerzo, no solo para él, sino para Yuuri también. Dejó su parte lista en la mesa, junto a una nota, de tal forma que sería imposible que su amigo no la viera al pasar. Después, tras asegurarse de que él dormía aún impasible, sin una sola señal de que pudiera despertar pronto, salió del departamento en dirección al bar, tan concentrado en lo que debía hacer al llegar que no notó cómo un par de ojos lo vigilaban desde el otro extremo de la calle.

 

***

Había muchas cosas que preocupaban la cabeza de Víctor Nikiforov: desde un par de negocios muy importantes que pendían de un hilo por culpa de la lealtad que los socios tenían hacia su padre, hasta los hombres del mismo que continuaban merodeando por su territorio y una muy importante carga de cocaína perdida durante el trayecto del puerto a la ciudad. No necesitaba ser un adivino para tener la certeza de que la peste del viejo también había impregnado ese último asunto. Comenzaba a frustrarse, aunque mantener la calma y la frialdad de sus pensamientos era uno de los aspectos más importantes de su labor. No podía ni debía dar órdenes con la cabeza caliente, pues eso implicaba un mayor riesgo a cometer errores y perder los estribos; pero siempre, desde siempre, el asunto con su padre solía alterarlo a sobremanera, en especial cuando aquel se metía en sus asuntos y comenzaba a mover sus piezas después de algún tiempo de relativa paz entre ambos bandos.

Víctor cerró sus ojos, se sacó los anteojos que siempre solía utilizar cuando se dedicaba a trabajo de escritorio y se reclinó sobre su asiento de piel mientras trataba de rememorar algunos de esos momentos vividos con su padre que tanto detestaba: poder recordar sus acciones, sus palabras, sus consejos, todo para reconstruir en la propia una cabeza artificial de él que tal vez le permitiera a Víctor darle luz sobre lo que el hombre planeaba ahora, la razón de por qué quería una reunión con él. Era imposible pensar en una reconciliación, no solo porque él mismo se negaría a algo así, sino porque era algo antinatural para su padre, un hombre tan lleno de rencor y tan vengativo hasta en los más mínimos detalles… Algo que desgraciadamente había heredado de él. Sabía muy bien que nunca le perdonaría el haberse desligado de su control y, más aún, el robar y seguir robando parte de sus negocios, de sus socios, de dinero y territorio de su propiedad. Tampoco podía imaginarse una trampa: gracias a su madre, ese viejo no podía matarlo por más que lo deseara, si es que acaso no quería perderlo todo…  Justo ahí se detuvo. ¿Quería negociar ese asunto… de nuevo? Sonrió con una rabia contenida. Si era eso, su padre finalmente se había dejado vencer por la avaricia, algo que, le enseñó de niño, era lo peor que podía hacer.

Abrió los ojos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su estudio y le pidió permiso para entrar. Víctor recuperó la compostura sobre su asiento y, tras colocarse de nuevo los anteojos, su vista cayó al azar en alguno de los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar. Entonces permitió que el hombre afuera, cuya voz había reconocido, pasara.

Chris entró de inmediato, con pasos suaves, casi imperceptibles. De no conocer su forma silenciosa de caminar, quizá Víctor hubiera alzado su cabeza algo confuso de no haber escuchado a nadie pasar. Chris se detuvo justo frente a su escritorio. Después de unos segundos en que Víctor no volteó hacia él, este supo que tenía permiso para hablar.

—Se ha terminado el interrogatorio con los hombres del puerto que ayudaron a cargar el camión. Todos aseguraron que, efectivamente, fueron Sina y Fould quienes recibieron la carga y se fueron de ahí sin contratiempos. Eso corrobora las sospechas de que, lo que sea que les ocurrió, fue durante su trayecto de vuelta.

Víctor emitió un bajo gruñido al momento en que volvía a reclinarse sobre su asiento y fijaba una expresión furibunda en Chris. Sina y Fould siempre fueron los hombres de más confianza de su padre con respecto al transporte, importación y control de los embarques de droga; llevaban años en el negocio y lo conocían demasiado bien: desde procedimientos cada vez más rápidos y eficaces, autoridades a las cuales era posible sobornar, rutas de camino más seguras, clientes con quienes negociar y a quienes engañar sin riesgo para entregar menos cantidad de la pactada. Justamente por eso, Víctor no dudó en llevarlos consigo cuando salió de la casa de su padre a emprender sus propios negocios. Mas, ahora vislumbraba la realidad de que quizá había sido un terrible fallo seguirlos manteniendo al frente de todo, porque cada persona involucrada en el negocio también desde hace tiempo ya los conocía muy bien, así como a sus métodos. Recorrer las mismas rutas y hacer las mismas cosas los volvió predecibles, fáciles de emboscar, en especial para alguien que ya de por sí los conocía perfectamente desde mucho tiempo antes: su padre.

Chris notó la preocupación impresa en la mirada de Víctor, más allá de ese semblante que parecía serio, incluso enojado. Sabía que él no solo estaba preocupado por la carga perdida y el monto en efectivo que eso implicaba, sino por la vida de esos dos hombres a quienes conoció desde su infancia, un par de figuras paternas que fueron también como sus mentores y guías cuando se independizó de Nikiforov padre.

—Quizá solo esperan el momento en que sea seguro volver. O, en caso de que ciertamente han sido capturados por tu padre, dudo que él les haga algo. También les tiene aprecio.

—Tenía —corrigió Víctor con rapidez—. Lo traicionaron, por más amigos que fueran, mi padre no perdonaría algo así. Yo no lo haría.

—No eres como tu padre.

Víctor quiso reír por esa afirmación tan clara y segura de Chris. Ciertamente no lo era, por esa razón tuvo que escapar de su poder y decidió emprender el camino solo, fuera de su control, pero tampoco podía negar por completo que la sangre de Nikiforov corría por sus venas y que algunas de sus enseñanzas se le habían quedado muy grabadas en la cabeza. No era como él, pero sí se parecía lo suficiente para saber que de verdad era su hijo. Al final solo hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Pensar en lo que se parecía a su padre, aunque cierto, le generaba mucho disgusto. Chris supo que era mejor continuar.

—Hablando de él… Tenemos a uno de sus hombres en el almacén. Lo hemos “trabajado” un poco, pero niega conocer el porqué tu padre desea verte. Ellos solo están destinados a entregar ese mensaje para que seas tú quien vaya a descubrirlo. Por otra parte, pese a las amenazas y los conflictos que hemos tenido, ellos siguen cruzando hacia nuestro territorio, pero actúan de manera pasiva. Se niegan a pelear con nosotros más allá que en defensa propia. A quien interrogamos dijo que no dejarán de venir hasta que aceptes la cita con él.

Víctor suspiró molesto y se quitó los anteojos una vez más. Después masajeó el arco de su nariz.

—Te dije que dejaran de interrogarlos, Chris. No me interesa saber lo que quiere. Que maten a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzar nuestra línea. Ya veremos qué pasa primero: que el viejo se canse o que se quede sin personas a quien mandar.

Víctor fue claro con sus palabras, con ese tono ineludible de mandato al cual nadie podía negarse ni se atrevería a negar… Nadie excepto Chris, el mismo que se acercó y se apoyó en el escritorio de Nikiforov, encarándolo por completo, frente a frente. Su expresión era también de seriedad y enojo, un obvio reto de parte de una de las dos únicas personas que Víctor no lograba intimidar.

—Hacer un ataque así de directo, Víctor, solo provocará que él quiera contratacar. Las cosas han estado demasiado en calma últimamente y es obvio que él, por el momento, no desea entablar una guerra ahora. Escucha, no estás pensando con la cabeza fría. Sé que lo odias, pero comenzar a hacer correr sangre de su gente va a provocar que no solo él se quede sin empleados, ¿comprendes?

Unos orbes azul frío, retadores, dominantes puso sobre él… y ni así Víctor fue capaz de hacerlo ceder en ese reto silencioso de miradas, porque no tenía la seguridad para ello, porque sabía que él tenía la razón. Víctor le cedió la victoria y desvió sus ojos lejos, con un chasquido atorado entre su lengua.

—¿Yuri se ha reportado? —cambió el tema de forma abrupta. Chris frunció el ceño, pero al final emitió un suspiro.

—No.

La negación simple de Chris era, efectivamente, lo que esperaba escuchar. Conocía bien el modus operandi de Yuri, él no solía dar señales de vida hasta que su trabajo estuviera finalizado. Eso era algo que Víctor detestaba: no tener el control de una situación tan delicada como solían ser en ocasiones los trabajos que Yuri tenía le exasperaba. ¿Y si algo le ocurría durante alguno de ellos? No tendría oportunidad de ayudarlo, siquiera saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero aunque cientos de veces le había ordenado que lo mantuviera informado en lo posible sobre sus movimientos y avances, Yuri nunca lo hacía, se desaparecía como vapor en el aire y Víctor tenía que soportar la preocupación de si en esa ocasión volvería a verlo con vida o no.  Sí, Yuri era la segunda persona que no podía intimidar. 

Miró la hora en el lujoso reloj de su muñeca. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, hora en la que Yuuri debía encontrarse ya en el bar, comenzando con los preparativos para su apertura justo a las siete.

—¿Katsuki ya salió de casa?

—Eso era mi siguiente punto —respondió Chris de inmediato—: no, no lo ha hecho. Quien ha salido, según me informaron, es Chulanont.

—¿Él abrirá el bar? —Víctor intentó ocultar su sorpresa.

—Al parecer.

Hizo unos cuantos tamborileos con los dedos sobre la mesa, pensativo, antes de alzar su mano hacia Chris. Era obvia la señal: le requería su celular.

—¿Lo llamarás? —Chris extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó.

—No, a él no.

 

***

 

En cuanto Yuuri abrió sus ojos, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Era demasiado inusual, sino imposible, que despertara antes de que su alarma lo hiciera por él. Sintió de pronto la urgencia de corroborar la hora en su celular y su corazón se heló por completo al enterarse que eran las 6:05 de la tarde. En ese momento debía encontrarse ya en el bar. Saltó de la cama sin pensarlo, sin permitir que los pensamientos de la noche anterior, que no le permitieron conciliar el sueño pronto, vinieran a arrebatarle algunos segundos de valioso tiempo…  O quizá todos sí estaban ahí en su cabeza, concentrados en un solo sentimiento de miedo, lo que justamente le impulsaba tanta premura y tanto temor por no hacer molestar a Nikiforov con un retraso.

Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Ahora festejaba el haber llegado tan cansado anoche que nunca se cambió, por lo que solo tuvo que recuperar su corbata y sus zapatos botados en el suelo. No notó ni se preocupó por la,

—¡Phichit! —llamó por su amigo apenas salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué él no lo había despertado? ¿Acaso ambos se habían quedado dormidos? Era la explicación que encontraba más lógica, pero ciertamente le perturbaba demasiado las consecuencias de un error así. Nikiforov iba a enfurecerse si es que acaso ese día decidía ir temprano por un trago y no encontraba el bar abierto aún. Trataba de tranquilizarse en que era una buena señal el no haber recibido una llamada de su parte todavía, pero también tenía muy claro la posibilidad de que Georgi era demasiado puntual y, más que un trabajador suyo, era obvio que su lealtad estaba más del lado de Víctor. Temía que pudiera ponerlo en alerta ante su tardanza.

Un vistazo rápido en la habitación de Phichit le bastó para darse cuenta que él ya no se encontraba ahí. Entonces la sospecha cambió, sobre todo, al recordar lo que su amigo se había ofrecido a hacer la noche anterior. Y lo comprobó cuando vio el almuerzo que justamente él había dejado en la mesa, junto con una nota en la cual se explicaba: “Sé que tal vez te enojaras por esto, pero lo siento, Yuuri, lucías tan cansado y cómodo dormido. No podía despertarse así”.

Yuuri, ciertamente, se sentía algo molesto e inquieto por la imprudencia de Phichit; pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios al leer la nota: sabía que Phichit lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Aun así, no quiso entretenerse más. Guardó el almuerzo en el refrigerador y salió del departamento sin siquiera darle un simple bocado. La presencia de Phichit por lo menos aliviaría el peligro respecto a Georgi, pero todavía tenía que llegar cuanto antes por si a Víctor se le ocurría aparecer pronto.

No corría del todo, pero sí caminaba con la suficiente premura para cruzar una calle sin notar que la luz no le cedía el paso a él, sino al carril de los automóviles. De todas formas, ningún vehículo transitaba en ese momento que pudiera involucrar algún peligro para él… a excepción de una motocicleta que llegó justo desde la misma dirección de donde Yuuri venía. Esta derrapó enfrente suyo al girar en la esquina e interceptó su paso a solo muy poco de posiblemente embestirlo. Yuuri profirió una baja maldición al momento que dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás por la sorpresiva aparición, con el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho. Durante unos segundos se sintió aturdido por el chirrido de la motocicleta al frenar y la imagen de esta formándose de la nada en su vista. Pero, cuando recobró un poco la compostura y justo antes de descargarse contra el conductor por su imprudencia, notó que la luz en verde en realidad le cedía paso a los automovilistas. Había sido su culpa.

Yuuri suspiró, intentó disculparse pobremente, pero al notar que la motocicleta no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, intentó rodearla; esta aceleró un poco y volvió a impedirle el paso.

Un sentimiento de alerta se despertó en su mente.

—Katsuki.

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre provenir de quien montaba el vehículo. La voz era en definitiva de un hombre, pero no supo reconocer algo más allá de eso. Además, aquel ocultaba su rostro tras un casco negro, era imposible reconocerlo así también. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que no conocía a nadie que tuviera una motocicleta, por lo tanto, que esa persona enfrente suyo supiera su nombre lo hizo sentir perturbado, más al notar que no se movía y no parecía que iba hacerlo en algún momento. Retrocedió un imperceptible paso hacia atrás. De ser necesario, intentaría correr hacia la dirección contraria, de vuelta a su edificio, aunque era consciente de la imposibilidad de que su paso pudiera ganarle a la velocidad de una motocicleta.

—Trabajo para Nikiforov. Él me ha pedido que te lleve al bar —informó el desconocido al momento en que le extendía a Yuuri un casco extra.

En ese momento, él no supo que lo agitó más: si saber que Víctor conocía ya su retraso o ese extraño presentimiento de que no era una buena idea seguir a ese hombre. Lo dudó, por supuesto que lo dudó, y de encontrarse en una posición diferente de seguro se hubiera negado por completo, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones en realidad: ¿y si era cierto lo que decía?, ¿y si se negaba a ir con él y eso aumentaba la molestia de Víctor? Tuvo que tomar el casco y subir a la motocicleta, pese a todas las señales de advertencia que su cabeza le hacía pensar. Inconsciente, en definitiva, y más pendiente de los posibles dos escenarios a los cuales se limitó como para recordar que tenía una tercera posibilidad más segura: llamar al número directo que Nikiforov le había dado justo la noche anterior y comprobar si realmente ese hombre trabajaba para él.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse: Yuuri se percató tan solo un par de calles después que aquel desconocido tomó un camino algo inusual para llegar al bar. Pese al temor aumentado en su pecho, intentó creer que eran atajos, atajos a los cuales solo una motocicleta podía acceder, pero no pudo seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo cuando el hombre tomó la vía rápida de la avenida principal. Bajo ningún aspecto era necesario tomar esa ruta para llegar a On Ice, al contrario, le quedó demasiado claro que se dirigían al extremo contrario de la ciudad.

Yuuri tuvo que aceptar que ese hombre lo había engañado y, mientras se insultaba una y otra vez por lo ingenuo que había sido, al mismo tiempo trataba de calcular que tanto daño se haría si se arrojaba de la motocicleta en movimiento. ¿Podría caer bien, con el mínimo daño, para ponerse de pie y huir? Pero no dejaba de tomar en cuenta que, con la motocicleta, el otro podría darle alcance con demasiada facilidad, sin contar el hecho de que la sola idea de arrojarse le causaba vértigo, sobre todo por la velocidad que iba en aumento cada vez que el vehículo evadía a los automóviles entre la avenida medianamente aglomerada. Si se arrojaba, iba a doler, de seguro, y nada le aseguraba que alguno de los carros que quedaban atrás no pudiera arrollarlo al caer. Pero eso tal vez podría ser mejor que cualquier cosa que quizá le pasaría en el lugar hacia donde era llevado. Pensó en Nikiforov y en parte volvió a creer en las palabras del desconocido: tal vez de verdad sí trabajaba para él, pero era obvio que con su destino mintió… ¿Y si Víctor lo esperaba en algún lugar desolado para castigarlo o incluso deshacerse de él? Revivió con toda la intensidad, incluso aumentada, ese miedo certero de la noche anterior de que algo así iba a pasarle en algún momento y que, al parecer, ese momento efectivamente había llegado.

Después de que la motocicleta saliera de la avenida y derivará a algunas calles aledañas (momento perfecto que Yuuri tal vez hubiera aprovechado de no estar paralizado en su asiento), esta se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de la zona de mayor afluencia de vida nocturna para todo aquel que tuviera el suficiente dinero y estatus para pasar una buena noche. La entrada del sitio abarcaba casi la mitad de la calle y, desde el primer momento, su letrero de neón encendido, pese aún no anochecer, saturaba la vista con el anuncio de su nombre: The King. Definitivamente no era el lugar desolado que Yuuri se imaginó.

En cuanto sintió el motor apagarse, las fuerzas y el ánimo volvieron a él: de un salto bajó de la motocicleta, arrojó el casco al suelo y dio varios pasos atrás para comenzar con la huía… mas, de pronto, un peso extra cayó sobre sus hombros y paralizó cualquier intención suya de moverse.

—Buen trabajo, Otabek, el jefe estará orgulloso de ti.

No solo fue que alguien lo detuvo, fue sentir con demasiada claridad la boca de una pistola restregándose en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se maldijo, maldijo a ese tal Otabek y a quien le apuntaba; pero, sobre todo, maldijo a Víctor Nikiforov y el momento en que tomó la estúpida decisión de involucrarse con él.

—Tranquilo, no te haremos nada, nuestro jefe solo quiere tener una conversación tranquila contigo —fue obvio el tono de burla que el desconocido le dedicó al notar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Yuuri era consciente que responder a su ironía solo empeoraría las cosas, pero no evitó notar que aquel no era dueño de la misma voz que felicitó a Otabek por el trabajo. Aprovechó el primer jaloneo que hizo el hombre al indicarle que comenzara a caminar para descubrir que en realidad eran dos los sujetos que lo escoltaban: quien lo tomaba de los hombros y quien lo amenazaba por la pistola. Ahí toda probabilidad de escape se desvaneció junto con su ímpetu por intentarlo. Obedeció sin oposición alguna, sin que una sola preguntaba o esperanza pasara por su cabeza: no las necesitaba, era tan clara la peste de Nikiforov en ese asunto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Alianzas**

 

La seriedad y firmeza que Yuuri aparentaba era inaudita, como si realmente no tuviera miedo, sino que fuera un hombre acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y supiera lidiar con ellas a la perfección; pero la realidad era que, por dentro, en ese desastre que tenía sobre los hombros, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse y caer en pánico. Su secreto era sencillo: simplemente mantuvo la mente en blanco y dejó que la marea lo arrastrara hasta el fondo, sin lucha alguna para evitarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer, después de todo? Intentar huir, con esa arma clavada en su nuca, le auguraba un doloroso intento frustrado con un consecuente castigo mucho peor del que de seguro ya le esperaba, en especial si tenía razón en ligar a Nikiforov con todo eso que ocurría. Aun así, seguramente no era capaz de controlar los espasmos que hacían temblar su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, y estaba seguro de ello cuando pudo adivinar una risa baja por parte del hombre que lo sujetaba y empujaba al interior de aquel local denominado The King.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero en cuanto cruzó el lumbral de la puerta y fue recibido por luces que titilaban al ritmo de una música inexistente, la imagen de Víctor disparándole apareció tan de repente y nítida en su cabeza, que incluso la cicatriz del impacto en su hombro comenzó a retumbarle con un ligero dolor. Tras el primer impacto de un puñado de luces multicolor que lo cegó durante unos segundos, esas mismas que trajeron el recuerdo del disparo, Yuuri esperó encontrar un antro repleto de personas que bailaban a la melodía de una canción entonada por ellos. Pero, cuando el encandilamiento desapareció y pudo ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba, cayó en la cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano para una situación así. Y la ausencia de música y personas en el sitio se lo confirmaban. Las luces bailaban ausentes de un punto a otro de la pista, traspasándose a esa zona de la entrada que conectaba directamente a un sitio con sillones pequeños y acojinados donde los clientes de seguro se reunían cuando no atiborraban la pista. Las luces, deslizándose sin sonido alguno, creaban en Yuuri un efecto extraño que lo hizo creerse inmerso en un sueño. Era obvio que ese antro aún no habría al público, era obvio que tal vez solo realizaban algunas pruebas con las luces, pero razonar en ello no hizo despejar la mente de Yuuri que, de estar en blanco, ahora era un oleaje multicolor que explotaba en decenas de destellos y que era capaz de percibir los detalles lujosos y toda aquella parafernalia tecnológica que hacían a ese lugar un claro punto de encuentro para los jóvenes de clases altas. Si bien On Ice era un bar por demás sencillo, sin pista de baile ni luces y en el que las personas asistentes solo se dedicaban a tomar mientras una agradable música de fondo sonaba todo el tiempo, The King era sin lugar a dudas el bar/antro nocturno por excelencia.

Los hombres que lo resguardaban notaron la diferencia de inmediato, como fue más fácil guiar a Yuuri hasta una puerta al fondo que ostentaba un claro letrero donde se leía “Solo personal autorizado” y que se encontraba a un lado de una barra que permanecía igualmente vacía. Detrás de ella no había ninguna habitación o por lo menos un pasillo como cualquiera esperaría, sino unas escaleras cuyas orillas estaban iluminadas con unas luces blancas estáticas. Yuuri tropezó con los primeros escalones antes de darse cuenta de su existencia, no solo por su obvia distracción, sino porque los mismos hombres lo habían empujado contra ellos al percatarse que su rehén parecía algo anonadado. Incluso uno de ellos realizó un comentario socarrón, en burla de que Yuuri parecía un niño pequeño que había quedado embelesado por un par de simples luces.

Tal vez era verdad…  O tal vez era solo la necesidad de Yuuri de mantener su cabeza atenta a algo más que al hecho de que se encontraba en peligro y de que cualquier cosa podría pasarle en ese lugar. De todas formas, hizo caso omiso a esas palabras, como con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo en la cima, se encontraba una puerta más. Yuuri respiró profundo, una última bocanada de aire antes de enfrentar de golpe todo lo que era su realidad ahora; ya no más luces para distraerse, ya no más seguir evadiendo el pánico que volvía a calarle en cada una de sus extremidades. Por supuesto, esperaba ver tras esa puerta a Víctor Nikiforov y, por supuesto, una vez la puerta fue abierta por uno de los hombres que lo escoltaban, no fue a él a quien encontró.

Sentado tras un escritorio de cristal, en una oficina que resguardaba el mismo tipo de elegancia y lujo que el resto del antro, alguien de cabello oscuro y corto le dedicó una sonrisa, seguido de un "Bienvenido" que retumbó en la cabeza de Yuuri como una explosión. No lo conocía, en absoluto, no había una sola facción en su rostro que le resultara familiar, ni siquiera por un vago recuerdo. Hubo extrañeza en su sentir, en ver cómo todas sus sospechas se habían desvanecido de un momento a otro, junto a la seguridad de que algo malo le ocurriría. No supo por qué, la sonrisa llena de egocentrismo y seguridad que el hombre le dedicó, lo hizo sentir tranquilo, aun cuando la pistola seguía clavada contra su nuca, aun cuando el hecho de que hubiera un desconocido enfrente suyo en lugar de Víctor era tal vez un escenario mucho peor.

—Michele, Emil, déjenlo y salgan. Quiero una conversación tranquila.

Yuuri dejó de sentir el arma contra su cabeza y el peso extra sobre sus hombros, y por fin pudo respirar. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan tranquilo de repente? No tenía idea. Ciertamente, no había una sola certeza consigo mismo desde que entró a ese local. Incluso, más que por el propio desconocido, su atención se vio más llamada por un ventanal enorme que abarcaba casi por completo una de las paredes de aquella habitación y que permitía un panorama completo del antro, cuyas luces ahora permanecían apagadas, inmóviles, haciéndole creer a Yuuri que de verdad había soñado ese cruce a través de ellas.

—Adelante, toma asiento.

El hombre llamó su atención y apuntó con su mano a una silla que se encontraba justo frente a su escritorio. Yuuri titubeó, pese a que su cuerpo ya tomaba el lugar que le había sido indicado antes de siquiera pensar en negarse, y por fin, de frente, ambos se observaron de manera fija, descubriendo los colores ocultos de sus miradas: los ojos del desconocido eran grises.

—Así que... ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —Yuuri asintió por inercia—. No eres para nada como lo esperaba. El dueño de un bar...  pero no cualquiera, sino uno que refugia a un Nikiforov, a un mafioso. No, no pareces en absoluto alguien que haría algo así.

Algo se sacudió dentro suyo cuando el apellido “Nikiforov” se esparció desde los labios ajenos. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Víctor estaba inmiscuido en todo ese asunto, aunque no del modo en que creyó en un principio: ahora las cosas le parecieron tornarse un poco más claras y, lo supo también, estaba en un mayor peligro de lo que creyó. Para Yuuri, la palabra “enemigo” quedó estampada en la frente de aquel hombre.

—Sé lo que piensas y no, no deseo ser aquí tu enemigo, Katsuki. Al contrario, quiero que tú y yo seamos aliados por un bien común.

Yuuri se vio a sí mismo sonriendo de pronto, con un obvio escepticismo reflejado en esa misma sonrisa. Claro que no debía creer en algo así.

—Me parece que una mejor manera de iniciar las cosas es que sepas quién soy, ¿no? —El hombre amplió sus brazos hacia ambos costados, mientras se recargaba por completo en el respaldo de su silla—. Jean Jacques Leroy, aunque la mayoría me conoce como J.J. Bienvenido a mis tierras.

La forma como Jean dijo su nombre, le hizo pensar a Yuuri que debía reconocerlo tras eso, pero era cierto que, ni aun así, tenía la menos idea de quién era. La sonrisa de J.J. palideció un poco.

—No debería sorprenderme que no hayas escuchado de mí antes, lo que no dejo de creer es que alguien como tú se haya asociado con Nikiforov. Alguien quien no tiene la menor idea de en lo que se ha metido, de seguro —J.J. supo que dio en el clavo cuando un ligero terror se dibujó en la mirada de Katsuki…  No por él, por supuesto, sino por esa idea que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde la noche anterior—. Deberías considerarte un chico afortunado, que yo haya intervenido antes de que alguien más…  sanguinario lo hiciera primero. Refugiar a un Nikiforov, y mucho más a Víctor Nikiforov, te asegura muchos problemas. Tiene demasiados enemigos y eres ahora un blanco algo atractivo para ellos, un medio por el cual llegar a él, y créeme, no es nada agradable tener esa posición. Dímelo a mí, este antes era su santuario para realizar negocios. Ambos éramos socios, pero decidió que le gustaba más la idea de tener un lugar más “discreto” y desconocido para eso… Un lugar como tu bar.

Yuuri escuchaba cada palabra con atención y, dentro de todo, había tantas cosas que sentía y pensaba, que no sabía a cuál de ellas darles prioridad. Cada frase formulada era un nuevo golpe que lo sorprendía, que lo asustaba, que lo hacía sentirse confuso. Por supuesto, lo último lo dejó sin aliento, con el cuerpo tan tenso que sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento. J.J. pareció notarlo, pues soltó una sonrisa suave, como si intentara tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, sin rencores, por lo menos no ahora. Pese a lo que crees, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos de forma tan directa como él, por eso, deseo arreglar este asunto contigo de manera pacífica y beneficiosa para ambos —Hubo una ligera pausa por parte suya, con un ligero síntoma de duda que Yuuri, por supuesto, no notó—. Iré directo al grano: véndeme el bar.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri soltó aquella pregunta en un jadeo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago en el momento justo.

—Véndeme On Ice. Claro que te estoy ofreciendo un pago real por él, pero, además de eso, te ofrezco protección hasta que salgas de la ciudad…  o el país, es lo que te sugeriría. Conozco a Nikiforov y sé que no le agradará mucho la idea que dejes botado ese negocio y el acuerdo que hicieron, no soporta las traiciones; sin contar, claro, que seguro sabes un par de cosas que podrían ser peligrosas para él. De todas formas, te puedo asegurar que si te vas de aquí a un territorio que no está en su poder, él no va a seguirte, tiene muchas cosas de las cuales encargarse. ¿Crees que no ha buscado al antiguo dueño de tu bar solo por el trato que hiciste con él? —J.J. rio.

Varias preguntas inundaron la cabeza de Yuuri: ¿cómo ese hombre parecía saber tanto del trato que había hecho con Víctor? ¿Acaso seguía en contacto con él? ¿Para qué demonios quería comprarle el bar? ¿Qué beneficios pretendía obtener él con eso? ¿Era real su ofrecimiento? ¿Podía confiar en que cumpliría su palabra? ¿Por qué, pese a todo los “pero”, lo estaba considerando? Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrarse con los grises de aquel. Quería decir que sí, que aceptaba, pues aquello parecía una bendición después de caer en cuenta de la clase de mierda en la cual se había metido, pero otra parte le gritaba la gran locura que era intentar huir de Víctor y, sobre todo, confiar en ese hombre a quien veía por primera vez.

Ante el silencio que se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, J.J., por primera vez, desvaneció su sonrisa por completo, terminando con aquella tranquilidad que esta le había brindado a Yuuri. Su expresión fue fatal, como si estuviera dándole el último adiós a un cadáver.

—Yo lo tomaría, ¿sabes? Nadie va a brindarte esta salvación nunca más. Puede que ni siquiera la siguiente persona que tengas enfrente tuyo vaya a dirigirte la palabra. Una bala en la cabeza, y se acabó todo —J.J. hizo le forma de un arma con su mano, apuntó a la cabeza de Yuuri y fingió disparar con ella—. Y considérate afortunado si ocurre así, porque puede ser peor…  mucho peor…  Alguien estrangulándote hasta la muerte, choques eléctricos en los pezones y los huevos, castración…  Muchas cosas pueden hacer contigo para que hables y cuentes secretos de Nikiforov, poco les va a importar si realmente sabes algunos o no. Tú no pareces un hombre para este mundo, Katsuki.

Todo eso Yuuri lo comprendía, desde la noche anterior lo había hecho, y, aun así…

—¿Por qué quieres el bar? ¿Por qué salvarme? ¿No sería más sencillo ofrecerle a Nikiforov algo que lo haga volver a hacer negocios contigo? —Las preguntas aún rondaban por su cabeza, pero esas fueron las únicas capaces de materializarse en palabras. J.J. sonrió.

—Oh, Katsuki, los detalles de mis negocios no son de tu incumbencia…  ni las razones. Solo di que aceptas y en este mismo instante te llevaré al aeropuerto.

 

***

A pesar de que la idea de abrir el bar y dejar a Yuuri descansar en casa había sido idea suya, algo de temor se atoró en la garganta de Phichit cuando vio a Nikiforov entrar al sitio, tomado del brazo con una mujer a quien ya había visto acompañarlo en varias ocasiones antes. No le agradaba mucho, pese a que nunca le había dirigido palabra alguna; mas su semblante serio, severo e institucional eran suficientes para plantar dentro suyo una enorme negativa de interacción. A decir verdad, era una mujer que desencajaba demasiado en un lugar como ese debido al destilo de elegancia que evaporaba de cada poro, y que la hacía lucir sumamente hermosa y poderosa pese a su edad. Siempre que los veía juntos, se preguntaba si acaso era alguna amante de Nikiforov, aunque sabía que él no tenía fama alguna de conquistador como cualquiera pudiera creer en un principio, aunque más que por abstinencia, muchos decían que era porque sabía ser demasiado prudente.

En ese momento, Phichit no sabía qué le generaba más inquietud: si la mirada verdosa de aquella mujer que lo partió con su indiferencia o los gélidos mareas azules de Nikiforov que lo observaron con una falsa amabilidad, esa misma que anticipaba un holocausto.

—¿Y Katsuki? —Víctor dio un vistazo a su alrededor, como si de verdad se tomara la molestia de buscarlo él mismo con la mirada. Phichit tuvo el presentimiento de que ya sabía que su amigo no se encontraba ahí.

—En casa...  —No iba a mentir, sería peor—. Pero seguro viene ya en camino.

—Oh, qué mal —Víctor fingió un mohín—. Necesitaba urgentemente que él se reuniera con nosotros—. Víctor se soltó del agarre de la mujer y, a cambio, tomó su mano derecha, la misma que se encontraba adornada con varias pulseras de oro genuino y anillos con gemas pequeñas, discretas, que sabían disimular demasiado bien las arrugas de su piel. Víctor depositó entonces un beso en aquella mano, mientras se inclinaba en una aparente disculpa—. Mil disculpas, madame Lilia, por la ofensa de mi socio.

—Con qué clase de hombres te has liado, Víctor, te creía más listo para los negocios —respondió la mujer en un gesto lleno de desagrado. Tenía un acento ruso mucho más marcado que el de Víctor, al nivel de ser difícil comprenderle si hablaba con rapidez.

—Deberé reconsiderar muchas cosas con él. Lo prometo, está ofensa será pagada.

Phichit se había quedado estático en su lugar, como si fuera una pintura sin vida que solo observaba y escuchaba ajeno aquella conversación, aguantando el temor que fácilmente se le reflejaba en sus facciones. Víctor por supuesto lo notó y sonrió con la mirada fría, llena de goce, al momento en que volvió a permitir que la madame tomara su brazo.

—Dile a nuestro pequeño irresponsable que nos encuentre en el privado cuando llegue.

Phichit asintió mordiéndose el labio. ¿Lo había jodido todo? Seguramente, y ahora Yuuri pagaría las consecuencias.

 

***

 

Yuuri no sabía que odiaba más: el hecho de que se hubiera presentado ante él la posibilidad perfecta para escapar de Víctor Nikiforov o que no comprendiera el porqué no pudo decirle a Jean un “sí” rotundo de inmediato, el porqué debía de pensarlo, huir ahí cuanto antes.

Después de tanto silencio tras la propuesta de J.J., este finalmente lo había dejado ir con la opción de que le daría un par de semanas para pensarlo. Era demasiado tiempo, incluso a Yuuri le sorprendió su accesibilidad y lo considerado que estaba siendo, pero su cuerpo se movió en automático cuando, sin siquiera despedirse, saltó fuera de la silla y salió. Con esa misma urgencia se dirigió fuera del lugar, con la necesidad y el temor de que debía volver al bar de inmediato: no por Víctor, sino por Phichit, necesitaba hablar con él, escuchar su consejo, sus impresiones, aunque una parte suya estaba ya muy segura de su decisión, solo había hecho falta el valor suficiente de sus labios para que pudiera decirla.

Al bajar las escaleras, notó a los dos hombres que lo habían llevado hasta ahí conversando en la barra. Ambos lo miraron en silencio y con expresiones serías, pero Yuuri los vio más como borrones al pasar con demasiada rapidez a su lado. Ni siquiera ellos iban a detenerlo ya, pero hubo alguien más que sí lo hizo: justo en la salida, recargado en su motocicleta, se encontraba Otabek.

Yuuri ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que lo estuviera esperando a él, simplemente pasó a su lado y evitó en todo momento su mirada como lo hizo instantes antes con los otros hombres de J.J.

—No deberías hacerlo, es una trampa… —Yuuri escuchó con calma tras sus espaldas.

No pretendía siquiera prestarle atención, solo deseaba alcanzar la avenida principal cuanto antes, pero esas palabras lo detuvieron de golpe y se ganaron su mirada. Al parecer, aquel conocía ya muy bien el estado de su situación. Quiso reírse en su cara, más por nervios que otra cosa: hablaba de trampas cuando de esa forma es cómo lo llevó hasta ahí.

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

—No te mentí, yo trabajo para Nikiforov.

La expresión de Otabek era seria, demasiada en calma para la impaciencia que en ese momento ya se desbordaba desde Yuuri. Para él fue demasiado obvio que mentía: claro que no trabajaba para Víctor, ¿por qué entonces lo llevaría ante un hombre que le había ofrecido ayuda para traicionarlo? Pero, lo que le parecía más confuso aún, era la razón de por qué insistía en eso cuando ya no tenía caso, ¿de qué le servía hacerle creer que Nikiforov era su jefe?

Tuvo algo de tiempo para pensar en todo aquello en su camino de regreso al bar, aunque eso no implicaba que, una vez bajara del taxi que tomó en la avenida principal, tuviera las respuestas a todo eso que lo oprimía desde adentro. Tenía que discernir prioridades o enloquecería, y supo de inmediato que lo único que importaba en ese momento era hablar con Phichit y contarle todo lo que sucedió.

Incluso, cuando pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar el tema con él, las palabras y frases que utilizaría para intentar convencerlo de que era lo mejor, sonaban como una locura en su cabeza, una completa carta de suicidio… Pero, ¿que no era justamente eso, un suicidio, a lo que se atenían cada día manteniéndose entre los negocios de Nikiforov? En todo ese tiempo, sobre todo desde la noche anterior, sintió temor a lo que Víctor pudiera hacerle en caso de que creará un conflicto innecesario con él, pero ahora tenía una nueva revelación: Víctor Nikiforov no era el único peligro que existía al estar involucrado en ese mundo, él tenía muchos enemigos, enemigos que lo veían como un aliado suyo, como un camino para llegar a él. El mismo Jean se lo había dicho: tal vez sí había tenido suerte que acudiera primero para darle una salvación, para quitarlo de en medio tras comprender que Yuuri no tenía nada más que ver con Víctor que solo ser el dueño de un bar que lo refugiaba..  Pero muchos no le tendrían la misma consideración y ese negocio sería suficiente para condenarlo. De pronto, el asunto de que Víctor lo llevara a casa y le diera su teléfono privado para alguna emergencia tomaba demasiado sentido: él mejor que nadie sabía el peligro que corría ahora por resguardarlo en su bar, y no solo a él, sino a sus negocios y sus socios.

El bar se encontraba abierto ya al público en general, pero al ser un día entre semana, la afluencia de clientes era casi mínima. Yuuri, tras bajar del taxi y entrar con premura, miró a lo lejos a Phichit en la barra, quien colocaba un par de tragos en una charola que Georgi esperaba para entregar.

—¡Phichit! Necesitamos hablar.

El aludido se sobresaltó ante ese llamado y le dedicó a Yuuri una mirada llena de nerviosismo y culpa. Había estado tan agitado desde que Víctor llegó, con la idea de que le había provocado un terrible problema, que ni siquiera le permitió a su amigo que siguiera hablando.

—Yuuri, de verdad la jodí, y lo siento tanto… Solo quería que descansaras un poco más, de verdad no quería provocarte problemas con Nikiforov.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri lo miró confuso. Por supuesto, no entendía cada palabra y no podía imaginarse en qué clase de problemas Phichit podría provocarle con Víctor. Lo ignoró, había algo de más importancia que resolver—. No, Phichit, escucha...  necesitamos hablar —acentuó el "necesitamos" con urgencia y su mirada se clavó con desesperación en las pupilas de su amigo. Este tomó un respiro ahogado, lo había comprendido al fin: "necesitaban" hablar; algo había ocurrido. Pero, para él, el asunto con Víctor era de más gravedad.

—No, espera, Yuuri, lo que necesitas ahora es ir con Nikiforov de inmediato. Él llegó, está aquí, sabe que tú no estabas. Te espera en la habitación privada.  

—Jefe —le llamó Georgi, quien le extendió la charola con los tragos que Phichit servía cuando llegó—. Disculpe, pero Nikiforov pidió que llevara esto usted si es que ya se encontraba aquí.  

—Ve, hablamos cuando termines.

Yuuri se mordió el labio con ansiedad, a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento era a Víctor, sobre todo ahora que comprendía mejor la situación con él, lo molesto que seguro se encontraba por no haber estado en el bar cuando era su deber. No tuvo opción.

La habitación privada era exclusivamente para el servicio de Víctor, quien solía tener reuniones con socios muy importantes ahí. Había sido adaptada para que ningún sonido se infiltrara dentro o fuera de ella. Por supuesto, Víctor fue quien se encargó del desarrollo exclusivo de ese sitio, para volverlo lo suficientemente amplio, y con asientos y mesas que resultaran cómodos para todos. Se accedía ahí solo a través de la bodega, mismo punto al cual Yuuri se dirigió sin mucho ánimo. Estaba desgastado, con el corazón como una bomba a pocos segundos de estallar. La urgencia de hablar con Phichit había aumentado, junto con el temor de no saber qué clase de Víctor encontraría en aquel lugar.

Como era usual, Christophe esperaba afuera de la habitación, resguardando el lugar y manteniéndose atento por si Víctor llegase a necesitarlo. Lo que llamó la atención de Yuuri fue la ausencia de Plisetsky, quien también solía vigilar ese punto en cada ocasión: no por algo ambos eran consideramos como las sombras de Víctor Nikiforov.

Al mirarlo acercarse, Giacometti le dedicó una sonrisa suave, algo le hizo percibir a Yuuri un poco de lástima en ella.

—Chico, quizá sea solidario advertirte que él no está muy contento contigo ahora —comentó Chris con ligereza, como si estuviera saludándolo de la forma más simple posible—. No solo a él lo has mantenido esperando por ti, sino a madame Lilia.

Yuuri quiso arrojarse las bebidas encima cuando escuchó ese nombre. ¿Cuánto más podía empeorar ese maldito día?

Al igual que a Phichit, a él no le agradaba esa mujer, sobre todo porque sí había tenido que dirigirle la palabra en más de una ocasión y soportar esos ojos fieros sobre su persona. Yuuri se sentía muy intimidado por su forma de mirar, su manera de expresarse con tanta fuerza y potencia, en especial porque su acento ruso tan marcado le impedía a Yuuri muchas veces lograr comprenderla. Cuando eso ocurría, simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle y asentir. Ella pareció notar en algún momento eso, por lo que tomó con él una actitud de fantasma: lo ignoraba abismalmente, más allá de dedicarle un par de miradas mortíferas que, si fueran cuchillos, hubieran sido enterrados con saña en su pecho. Yuuri podía imaginarse que se ganó algo de resentimiento suyo al creerse ignorada por él. De todas formas, lo que más detestaba, era que Víctor insistiera en reunirlos a ambos para hablar de “negocios.” Ella era uno de sus socios más distinguibles e importantes, quien manejaba su red de prostitución y servicios sexuales, los cuales no se limitaban a servir a clientes cualquiera que apenas podían pagar, sino que su mayor presencia era en los grandes extractos de la política y economía del país, donde las mujeres y hombres de gran atractivo, etiqueta y elegancia eran los platillos principales a degustar. Víctor había tenido la idea de inmiscuir ese servicio al bar, tener a la disposición algunos “empleados” esplendidos de Lilia para todo aquel que pudiera pagar el servicio.

Sin que Yuuri se sintiera en la posición correcta para negarse, su silencio había sido, sorprendentemente, suficiente para que Víctor comprendiera que la idea de no era de su agrado. Aun así, no dejaba de insistir, lo que muchas veces le hacía preguntarse a Yuuri por qué seguía tomándolo en cuenta cuando tenía todo el poder de llegar con aquellos empleados sin que Yuuri pudiera hacer nada al respecto, más que voltear su vista a un lado y fingir que no lo notaba, como lo hacía con todo lo demás.

Suspiró, más resignado que otra cosa, mientras Chris se giraba y tocaba a la puerta antes de anunciarlo:

—Es Katsuki.

Una vez dentro, Yuuri evitó a toda costa mirar directamente a los ojos a Lilia, los cuales, sabía ya, lo desbarataban con enojo por el tiempo de espera que la hizo pasar. Tampoco es que quisiera mirar a Víctor en su lugar, quien seguro se había percatado ya de su temor y se regocijaba con él.

—Qué alegría que por fin pudieras acompañarnos, Yuuri.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por toda la espalda, tanto que, después de dejar la charola con las bebidas sobre una pequeña mesa en el medio, se enderezó de golpe.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

¿Qué más podía hacer que aceptar la culpa y esperar que Víctor fuera piadoso con él?

—Me encargaré que así sea, Yuuri. Yo puedo soportar este tipo de desplantes —Yuuri hubiera sonreído con gracia de no ser porque corría peligro que Víctor lo tomara a mal—, pero no puedo permitir que sea así con mis socios.

Lilia habló, pero no pudo comprenderla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había hablado en inglés, con ese acento indescifrable para él, o si lo hizo enteramente en ruso, algo que se le había vuelto un hábito después de que decidiera ignorarlo.

—Pero creo que lo más me sorprende y me…  irrita —continuó Víctor. Yuuri sabía que no solo era “irritación”, había muchos grados de distancia de ese nivel— es que uno de los empleados pueda tener a la disposición las llaves del bar para que te desatiendas de tus responsabilidades y sigas negándote a darme las copias que ya deberían ser mías.

Yuuri finalmente se atrevió mirarlo, y más que miedo, fue claro el reflejo de sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿De verdad era momento para sacar ese tema a relucir? Pero eso no era lo que más le había sonado de aquellas palabras.

—Phichit no es ningún empleado, él es un socio también.

—No fue con él con quien hice el trato —respondió Víctor de tajo, pese a que su rostro era un manto de serenidad completo. Incluso se inclinó con tranquilidad para tomar su copa de whisky de la charola.

Yuuri apretó sus manos en puños. No supo por qué, de pronto, tenía tantas ganas de estallar. Quizá la idea de que podría alejarse de todo en cualquier instante le brindaron un valor que antes no tenía, el suficiente para dejar que las palabras que siempre le quemaban en su lengua, pero que contenía por sentido común, ahora escaparan de sus labios, con un tono claro de desafío que nadie debía tener, por seguridad propia, con Víctor Nikiforov. 

—Él venía incluido en el trato y es tan dueño de este lugar como yo. Así que, de ahora en adelante, él también estará encargado de abrir el bar en algunas ocasiones e incluso de hablar sobre él con otros socios si así lo necesitas.

Yuuri no se daba cuenta que estaba hundiendo a su propio amigo a un punto en que siempre evitó hacerlo; por eso el hecho de cargar solo con la responsabilidad completa, de tratar realmente a Phichit más como un empleado que como un socio. Él era el culpable de que Víctor tuviera esa idea de su amigo, pero todo había sido para protegerlo, protección que justamente estaba mandando a la mierda en ese momento.

—No lo apruebo. —Víctor dio un trago con tranquilidad a su bebida.

—Esa no es tu decisión. Somos socios, pero no trabajo para ti. Hay una línea muy clara que divide eso. Como si la trataras a ella de la forma en que lo haces conmigo.

Lilia se había inclinado para tomar su bebida, pero toda intención de llevarse la copa de martini a los labios se borró para fijar su mirada en el chico durante unos segundos, después de que este le apuntara. Mas que por la obvia referencia a su persona, fue la respuesta tan desafiante que dejó caer hacia a Víctor, a quien no pudo evitar mirar también, con algo de recelo, en espera de verlo arremeter contra Yuuri y castigarlo por su impertinencia.

—Y, como tal, puedo terminar nuestra asociación cuando yo desee, Katsuki —La sonrisa de Víctor se desvaneció como un hilo de humo—. Y alguien tendrá que pagarme el dinero que Celestino me debe...  Y fuiste tú quien asumió su deuda, ¿comprendes?

Yuuri lo comprendía tan bien, que no hizo faltar decir más. Ni siquiera sentía ya la necesidad de hablar con Phichit sobre el ofrecimiento que ese tal Jean le había dicho. Estaba más seguro de su decisión ahora que nunca, ahora que esperó que Víctor alzara su arma y apuntara hacia él, como había hecho aquella noche cuando todo comenzó; pero, al ver que nada ocurría, que Víctor bebía de su copa como aguantando algo, dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar donde la tensión se había vuelto palpable.

Lilia ahora se daba la libertad de mostrarse sorprendida, incluso molesta porque Víctor se mantuviera tan pasivo en una situación así. No recordaba algún momento en que permitiera que alguien le hablara de esa manera, sin importar que tan importante fuera ese socio o ese negocio. Para ella era perceptible el ligero temblor en la mano que sostenía el whisky. Estaba conteniendo su enojo, ¿pero por qué?

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Cuál era el nombre del cliente que ha molestado a tus chicas, Lilia? —fue la respuesta de Víctor.

 

***

 

Yuuri volvió pálido con su amigo, tembloroso como si se hubiera sumergido en aguas sumamente heladas, pero su aspecto no era nada en comparación a la expresión de pánico que Phichit tenía mientras, detrás de la barra, miraba al suelo y un par de lágrimas producto del terror inundaban sus ojos. Yuuri solo pudo cerrar los suyos y respirar sin aire alguno: ¿ahora qué había ocurrido?

—Phichit, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó sin aliento, sofocado, mientras terminaba de procesar que había salido ileso tras hablarle de aquella forma a Víctor.

—Yo... lo siento.... de verdad... No sabía que estaba ahí...

Phichit apuntó al suelo de su lado de la barra y Yuuri se alzó un poco para mirar: había una botella rota en el suelo, con el líquido marrón de su interior creando un pequeño charco a lado de los pies de su amigo. Yuuri suspiró algo aliviado, no era nada grave en realidad, no en comparación a todo lo demás: sería mercancía que iban a tener que reponer de sus bolsillos, pero no había problemas con ello. Mas, esa idea tranquilizadora desapareció cuando miró con mayor detalle la etiqueta que se mantenía en uno de los cristales rotos y su palidez se acentuó mucho más cuando leyó el nombre de la bebida: era la botella de la reserva especial de Víctor, la misma que él había sacado la noche anterior y que no devolvió a su lugar, la misma que era la favorita de Nikiforov y que valía una fortuna, incluso más que la deuda que Celestino tenía con él.  

Yuuri sintió ganas de vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo, también experimentó el impulso casi insano de encontrar a Leroy en ese instante y hacer el trato con él.

 

***

 

J.J. observaba, desde el ventanal de su oficina, cómo una masa de personas se aglomeraba en la pista y se deslizaba al ritmo de una canción que él no era capaz de escuchar. Las luces estallaban contra ella, contra esos cuerpos que se sacudían unos contra otros, delineándoles su forma, quitándoles corporeidad.

—¿Por qué quieres comprar ese bar? – la voz de Michele retumbó desde el fondo de su oficina, se escuchaba fastidiado.

—Yo no lo deseo, no me interesa, en absoluto, pero Nikiforov me pidió que hiciera ese trato con Katsuki.

—¿Por qué?  —J.J. se encogió de hombros, girándose para mirar a sus hombres.

—No lo sé. Siempre lo que cruza por su cabeza es un misterio, aprendí que era mejor dejar de preguntarle los porqué a sus acciones. Aunque, lo admito, ahora estoy más intrigado que nunca antes por saberlo. Estoy seguro que esto no va terminar muy bien, pero será divertido verlo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, papi Nikiforov todavía no aparecerá aún (?), tenga una carta especial reservada para ese hombre.
> 
> La verdad me sorprendió ver que muchos creían que era él xD Pensé que con lo de "The King" resultaría obvio. AUNQUE, ya sabemos que J.J. no está actuando por su cuenta.
> 
> Yo solo les recordaré, así sin querer queriendo, que como se menciona en el capítulo 1, Víctor no es hijo único...
> 
> ¡BYE!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: He creado un grupo de lectores para dar spoilers, hablar sobre los fics, que me presionen para actualizar (?) y todo lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo en el camino. El link es el siguiente: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1826379264335479/  
> Espero se animen a unirse y no olviden responder las preguntas.


	6. Cercenados

Phichit siempre trataba de comprender el actuar de Yuuri, pero en muchas ocasiones, las ideas que aparecían en la cabeza de aquel lograban superarlo por mucho. El hecho de aliarse con Víctor Nikiforov había sido una ellas, una contra la cual, desgraciadamente, no pudo combatir. Ahora, el que pretendiera huir cuando ambos (sobre todo Yuuri) tenían el fango hasta el cuello era la nueva novedad que intentaba procesar mientras su amigo lo veía con ojos esperanzados, como si algo así realmente pudiera salvarles la vida.

Ciertamente, estaban en un punto demasiado crítico y de pánico. Bastantes escenarios pasaban por la cabeza de Phichit cada vez que pensaba en esa botella rota y el líquido de miles de dólares que terminó por desperdiciarse en el suelo: se imaginaba ya con un tiro en la cabeza, amarrado y encerrado en la cajuela de un vehículo, sin algún dedo de sus manos o siendo arrojado al río sujeto a un pedazo de cemento. Nunca se imaginó que, una vez Yuuri y él limpiaron el desastre y se deshicieran de las pruebas para darse un poco de tiempo, su amigo le confesara el trato que un tal Jean Jacques Leroy le propuso para traicionar al jefe de una mafia.

Yuuri tuvo que repetírselo varias veces antes de que Phichit llegara a comprender que realmente escuchaba bien sus palabras…  y que las entendía. Un “Estás loco” estalló de sus labios impregnados por el terror de saberse en peligro y tan expuesto a la furia de Nikiforov. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir tras al accidente de la botella, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que Víctor le hiciera como castigo no sería nada en comparación a pagar por una deslealtad de esa índole. Pero Yuuri sonaba convencido de sus argumentos, aunque Phichit sabía que era más el deseo de que todo resultara bien a un genuino convencimiento que así sería.

Más allá de las implicaciones de que todo eso fuera una trampa y terminaran en manos de alguien que también podría hacerles daño, Yuuri apaciguaba sus propias dudas internas al convencerse que por lo menos así, una vez escaparan de la ciudad, Víctor no los seguiría para cobrar venganza. Seguro tendría cosas mejores de las cuales preocuparse, tal como había ocurrido con su viejo empleador.

—Nunca siguieron a Celestino —Esa era la idea que mantenía a Yuuri con la fe intacta.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —la voz de Phichit estaba llena de urgencia, se notaba las enormes ganas que tenía de tomar los hombros de Yuuri para sacudirlo y hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente él...  sigue vivo?

Eso era un tema que muchas veces Phichit se preguntó en silencio. ¿Realmente su trato había salvado a Celestino? ¿Qué les aseguraba que Nikiforov no lo había buscado de todas formas, sin que ellos lo supieran? Era obvio que asesinatos de ese estilo no se anunciarían a los cuatro vientos, sobre todo si el silencio le aseguraba a Víctor que ese trato beneficioso con Yuuri se mantuviera...  Tal vez, después de todo, sí quiso cobrarse con Celestino. No por el dinero en sí, sino por el gusto de castigar a quien intentó engañarlo y salirse con la suya.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, pero algo de palidez llenó su rostro cuando procesó esa idea. Por supuesto, él siempre creyó con bastante ingenuidad que había salvado la vida de Celestino con su trato, pero Phichit tenía un buen punto: ¿quién les aseguraba eso? Y, si realmente, ¿Celestino estaba muerto? ¿Si realmente Víctor había acabado con él?

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. En realidad, ni siquiera lo intentaron; conversaron en la sala, sin llegar a ninguna resolución, hasta que un silencio monumental les hizo saber que tal vez era hora de ir a la cama, pues las ideas y los pensamientos que corrían intermitentes en sus cabezas eran ya imposibles de sostener con claridad. Pero, pese a que se notaba el cansancio sobre sus rostros, el miedo los mantuvo ahí, quietos, solo mirándose fijamente sin saber qué más decir. Fue más el peso de sus parpados el que les hizo cerrar sus ojos, pero ambos estaban seguros que, cuando los abrieron horas después y notaron que la luz del día se colaba ya en la habitación, realmente no habían logrado descansar.

El almuerzo se vio teñido por el mismo mutismo del miedo y la incertidumbre sobre lo que podría ocurrir ese día. Fue obvio que comieron más por saber que lo necesitaban que por tener un verdadero apetito para ello. Necesitarían fuerza y voluntad para decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento: si de verdad intentarían contactar a Leroy o se confiarían en tener un par de días extras para pensar mejor las cosas antes de ser descubiertos.

Al final, ambos lograron darse cuenta que no se encontraban en el mejor estado anímico para tomar una decisión de ese calibre. Cualquier cosa en el momento parecía una opción arriesgada y estúpida para, minutos después, darles la impresión de que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

La decisión que finalmente escogieron terminó por resultarles obvia: irían al bar y fingirían que nada había ocurrido. Phichit la aceptó al pensar que en ese tiempo lograrían pensar en algo mejor; Yuuri la sugirió porque tenía una intención oculta que no reveló a su amigo: se echaría la culpa. A penas tuviera un momento para hablar con Nikiforov a solas, se lo diría, esperando que la sinceridad le valiera un poco de su piedad.

Por supuesto, no fue agradable para ninguno colocar sus pies dentro del bar. Phichit hundido en el temor de que tal vez no lograría mantener la compostura apenas Víctor apareciera frente a él; Yuuri con la cabeza llena de inseguridades y la ansiedad que le provocaba el no saber la manera en que lo confesaría. Sin embargo, bastaba ver el pánico que invadía a su amigo para darse valor y saber que hacía lo correcto. Él era el culpable que ambos terminaran sumergidos hasta el fondo en toda esa mierda. Lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar su responsabilidad y no arrastrarlo más con él.

Fue un alivio insípido que, al cierre del bar, Víctor no se presentara ese día. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente de ese. Fue una ausencia que en realidad duró cinco días.

Por aquella quinta noche, mucho se rumoreaba por las paredes del bar que la gente de Nikiforov había hecho un descubrimiento siniestro, pero eran demasiadas las versiones que salían de labios tan distintos que era difícil saber si acaso alguna se acercaba a la realidad. Solo había algo en la que todos concordaban: pronto habría mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Yuuri estaba atento de todo lo que se decía y, por supuesto, temía lo peor.

 

***

 

A Víctor, de vez en cuando, las cosas se le salían de control. Él, que era alguien a quien le encantaba tener la seguridad y certeza entre sus manos, en ocasiones se veía en la necesidad de luchar, forcejear, herirse con tal de sostenerlo todo de la forma en que deseaba y necesitaba. Pero a fin de cuentas era humano, uno que debía postrarse también ante las inclemencias ajenas, el azar, el actuar de terceros caprichosos quienes eran difíciles de controlar, quienes eran impredecibles.

Supo que algo iba a ocurrir cuando tuvo un sueño. No es que fuera premonitorio, era más bien su instinto y su propio temor advirtiéndole que no debía guardar esperanzas. ¿Cómo tenerlas cuando, en pesadillas, se camina por el interior de un frigorífico gigante? Y ahí, en medio de retazos de carne de cerdo roja y sangrante, penden las cabezas cercenadas de aquellos a quienes consideras importantes: Makkachin, su madre, Christophe, Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Sina, Fould, Katsuki...

.

.

.

¿Katuski?

La novedad de ver la cabeza de su nuevo socio fue, quizá, la mayor y más desconcertante de sus novedades cuando abrió los ojos. Y fue, quizá, la confirmación de que en los próximos días algo se le saldría de control.

La búsqueda del paradero de Sina y Fould continuaba, y ahora que su desaparición se había extendido por tanto tiempo y que solo habían logrado localizar el camión de transporte con la mercancía intacta, Víctor decidió enfocar toda su atención a ese caso. Tenía bastantes pistas para sospechar que el responsable del secuestro era su padre. Estaba seguro que todo eso era una clase de trampa para hacerlo caer en sus dominios y tener esa “conversación” que parecía buscar desesperadamente. Víctor comenzaba a cansarse de ese juego, de ver a los hombres de su padre inmiscuirse en su territorio y sus negocios solo para insistir en darle un mensaje, una petición de encuentro.

Prefería clavarse un cuchillo en el estómago antes de estar de nuevo frente a ese hombre que tanto despreciaba, pero si las vidas de Sina y Fould dependían de esa reunión, la llevaría a cabo. De todas formas, quiso ser precavido: si bien había una gran posibilidad de eso, al ser algo que no podía confirmar por completo aún, todavía cabía la posibilidad que realmente un tercero estuviera involucrado y fuera el verdadero responsable. Por eso, Víctor debía mover sus piezas con cuidado, analizar con mayor detalle las pistas y encontrar algo más conciso. Con su padre no podía haber movimientos en falso, riesgos sin planificación que lo expusieran con tanta claridad a su juego sucio. Aunque, al final, hubiera preferido actuar con menos cautela y lentitud, sobre todo cuando las señales fueron más que claras. Pero, para ese entonces, fue ya demasiado tarde.

Cinco días después de la pesadilla recibió la noticia: los habían encontrado.

A sus cadáveres…

Cercenados…

De la cabeza…

Dieron con ellos en una bodega abandonada a las fueras de la ciudad. No había sido suerte ni una buena investigación, sino que su padre había sido capaz de plantar las pistas necesarias para que los encontraran en el momento justo… Él siempre tuvo sus piezas en el lugar indicado y las supo mover mejor. Víctor sabía que todo eso era obra suya porque veía su marca personal en esa masacre. Sabía cómo trabaja, qué era lo que hacía, de qué formas le gustaba castigar. Entre más doloroso mejor, entre más espectacular, más sádico… 

Una cosa fue el primer impacto al momento de recibir la noticia en labios de Christophe; otra fue encontrarse frente a frente con la escena, ver con sus propios ojos como los cuerpos cercenados de Sina y Fould pendían de una viga boca abajo, desnudos, con gajos de piel y carne notoriamente arrancados en vida. Las cabezas justo debajo de ellos, bañadas en la propia sangre de los cuerpos, con la amenaza estampada en sus frentes de “Se acaba el tiempo”.

Víctor ordenó la búsqueda exhaustiva de los responsables para que sufrieran un destino peor del que habían causado. No obstante, aquello era una venganza que se llevaría a cabo sin sustancia: solo encontrarían y harían pagar a los responsables del acto, pero no al intelectual tras las órdenes…  a su padre.

Por supuesto, Víctor mantuvo la entereza y la sangre fría suficiente para asegurarse de recuperar los cuerpos y brindarles un entierro digno. Ninguna de las personas que presenciaban con él el desastre lo vieron en algún momento desquebrajado. La tranquilidad en su voz, en sus expresiones, podía ser incluso más aterradora y amenazante que verlo estallar en coléricos gritos, sobre todo porque los presentes sabían muy bien que esos hombres pertenecían al círculo privilegiado de Nikiforov. Eso era lo que admiraban de él, el ser capaz de mantener la compostura, la calma, aun cuando era tan obvio que deseaba tener entre sus manos la cabeza de quien había propiciado eso.

Víctor era capaz de resistir, por supuesto, pero al igual que todos también tenía un límite: al llegar a él, se desmoronaba. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, solo cuando sentía que sus nervios lo estaban destrozando y que, poco a poco, ese lodo que sabía mantener en la altura adecuada subía hasta su cabeza y se le metía en la garganta, asfixiándolo.

Era normal que perdiera hombres bajo su cargo, algunos incluso cuyos nombres nunca antes había escuchado o dueños de rostros que veía por primera vez. Solo por otros subordinados era como se enteraba que ellos eran personas que le habían servido. Sin embargo, dentro de todos los trabajadores y socios bajo su mando, existía un círculo íntimo a su alrededor, lleno de gente que tenía su respeto, su cariño y estimación. Él sentía la obligación de protegerlos a toda costa y, cualquiera que lograra dañarlos, desataba el infierno en su interior y lo llenaba de deseos de transportar ese mismo fuego al mundo real y hacerlos arder con él.

El caso de Sina y Fould era uno de esos. Ellos habían cuidado de él en sus primeras incursiones y trabajos dentro de ese mundo, cuando todos todavía trabajaban para su padre y Víctor apenas era un niño. Lo habían guiado, enseñado y dado consejos mucho más prácticos que los de su progenitor. Y, cuando había decidido traicionarlo, ellos no dudaron en seguirlo, en mantenerse fiel a su cuidado.

Si tan solo no hubiera tomado la situación con tanta mesura, si tan solo no hubiera tomado las precauciones de siempre y se hubiera decidido a actuar, tal vez ellos estarían a salvo. Lo peor es que no podía hacer que su padre pagara por ello: no era tan sencillo, seguía estando demasiado lejos de su alcance, seguía siendo intocable ante su ira. Les había fallado a dos personas que importaban demasiado para él y ni siquiera era capaz de vengarlos como era debido… Eso era lo que más dolía, lo que le obligaba a tragarse su rabia y fermentarla dentro sí, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer con ella.

Al final de esa tarde, Christophe lo encontró sentado en el suelo de su oficina, a lado del escritorio.  Tenía el cabello desordenado y se encontraba rodeado por fragmentos de algunas copas que rompió en un ataque de ira y unas diez colillas de cigarrillo que había apagado contra el mismo suelo… Y aun con todo, Víctor no había logrado mitigar su ira, temblaba a causa de ese infierno que ardía y le incineraba las extrañas, ese infierno que no podía dejar escapar. Había tomado un par de tragos con la intención de que el licor lo apagara desde adentro, pero aún no era suficiente… Necesitaba más.

Cuando se sintió descubierto por Chris, en ese estado miserable y tan frágil, no dudó en ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo con firmeza, como si ese pequeño desliz nunca hubiera ocurrido. Christophe era de los pocos que conocían ese lado vulnerable de Nikiforov que debía mantenerse inexistente para todos los demás, pero Víctor en ese momento no estaba de humor para escuchar su lástima y sus patéticos intentos de motivarlo.

—Víctor… 

Christophe sabía que aquel era una mecha que estaba a punto de encenderse ante el más mínimo chispazo. Por eso intentó detenerlo, bloquear su paso para que no saliera de ahí hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse y ver las cosas con claridad, pero el fuego que ardía sobre los orbes ajenos le hizo recapacitar, hacerse a un lado y dejarlo ir antes de que recibiera un disparo como consecuencia. No fue solo la mirada impregnada de una clara advertencia y sed de sangre, fue ver como los dedos temblorosos de Víctor acariciaron su cinturón, justo en la zona donde resguardaba la pistola. La peste de alcohol le advertía a Chris que en ese momento cualquier cosa lo haría arder, ¿pero qué podía hacer entonces? Tal vez solo seguirlo de lejos y rogar porque no cometiera una locura.

 

***

 

Era miércoles por la noche, fin de mes, en un horario que permitía un ligero tránsito de clientes que lo hacía notar todo más sereno. Phichit se encontraba tras la barra junto con Georgi, quien le contaba por octava vez como había conocido a Anya, su exnovia, y cuáles eran sus nuevos planes para intentar reconquistarla con el collar de perlas que recién le había comprado. Sonaba entusiasmado, esperanzado de que algo así sería suficiente para recuperarla. Phichit en otra ocasión le hubiera dado ánimos, pero advirtiéndole sutilmente que no se decepcionara si las cosas no funcionaban como lo planeó; sin embargo, en esa ocasión solo escuchaba en silencio mientras sus manos se movían mecánicas al momento de colocar algunas copas limpias en sus lugares respectivos.

Tanto para él como Yuuri, la tensión y el miedo habían entrado en una especie de pausa, pero eso no implicaba que hubieran desaparecido por completo, sino que se mantenían ahí, en ellos, latentes para explotar ante el primer avistamiento de Nikiforov después de varios de días de ausencia. Phichit trataba de mentalizarse respecto a ese inevitable encuentro: cómo debía actuar, qué debía aparentar, el pulso helado y el rostro en calma para fingir que nada ocurría. No era agradable esperar de esa forma a que el momento se diera; casi parecía que, con cada minuto que pasaba sin suceder, sus nervios se destrozaban más hasta volverse añicos tan pequeños que eran imposibles de unir. En algún momento se desmoronaría por completo, en algún momento le sería imposible mantener una tranquilidad que era incapaz de sentir.

Cuando colocó la última copa, fue consciente que Georgi había dejado de hablar. Se sintió de pronto apenado, pensando que tal vez aquel le había hecho alguna pregunta o esperaba algún comentario de su parte, pero no sabía qué, no sabía realmente ni siquiera en que instante dejó de prestarle atención. Le dirigió una mirada, dispuesto a disculparse y pedirle que se repitiera, pero en su lugar encontró un escenario extraño: Georgi no lo observaba a él, sino que lo hacía al frente, a la puerta principal, o mejor dicho, a quien recién había entrado a través de ella y caminaba hacia la barra.

Era extraño porque, aunque los altavoces todavía emitían la misma canción de jazz de fondo, Phichit sintió como si de pronto todo hubiera quedado envuelto en un temeroso silencio, como si bajo la música, las voces que habían sonado hasta ese entonces se hubieran callado de repente…  asustadas.

Phichit se giró justo cuando Víctor Nikiforov tomaba asiento en la barra, justo al frente suyo. Notaba como las personas miraban al menor de los Nikiforov con sentimientos confusos y, como si hubiera una barrera repelente en su contorno, rehuían de él. No era para menos: el aura alrededor de Víctor era fatal, agónica y violenta, lo que volvía más macabra esa sonrisa estática que solo se movió para pedirle a Phichit un trago. No dijo cuál, o más bien, Phichit no escuchó cuál. Su temor sobre la botella rota fue tragado por esa sensación nueva de pánico que le era incomprensible, que parecía provenir de unos ojos muertos y azules que estaban clavados en él… y que lo asesinaban en silencio. Su corazón latía a punto de destrozársele en el pecho, tal vez su instinto advirtiéndole que no era un lugar seguro.

Fue Georgi quien lo extrajo de ese estado, justo cuando le pasó una copa vacía y con ella lo golpeó suavemente del brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención. Phichit la tomó, rebuscó rápidamente el whisky que Víctor solía beber con regularidad y, tras servir, la dejó frente a él.

—No.

Ese “No” retumbó incluso en las entrañas de Phichit. Y la sonrisa de Víctor ahí, tan perfecta y terrible por como inspeccionó el líquido de la copa y se la devolvió intacta.

El pedido de Víctor se repitió de nuevo, ahora con la completa atención de Phichit, quien sintió su pulso desfallecer al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Era incapaz de comprender por qué Víctor le pedía tan repentinamente la bebida para “momentos especiales” cuando no había nada que celebrar, cuando solo en una ocasión desde que se hizo cargo del bar lo había visto tomar de ella. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso ya sabía que se había roto?

Era obvio que Phichit nunca lo entendería, que nunca conocería la amargura que se desarrollaba dentro de Nikiforov, el infierno mismo que solo deseaba apaciguar con los recuerdos, con un trago para conmemorar la memoria de quienes tanto habían significado para él: la primera vez que abrió esa botella y bebió de ella fue en compañía de Sina y Fould, cuando los tres, junto con Christophe, celebraron el primer socio que habían logrado poner en contra de su padre.

Los labios de Víctor temblaron por primera vez enfrente suyo, esos que siempre se mantenían intactos en una sonrisa y que ahora bailaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse arriba y no desgajarse.

—¿Phichit? —A sus espaldas escuchó a Georgi llamarlo. Él también se sentía intimidado como todos, él también notaba y presentía el peligro que Víctor representaba en ese momento. Todos sus sentidos tiritaban, le alertaban que era mejor alejarse cuanto antes. Phichit no era capaz de verlo de esa forma, él creía que ese miedo se derivaba del sentirse descubierto.

—Lo siento… —Phichit, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensó en Yuuri, quien se encontraba en ese momento en el almacén junto con Yakov, hablando sobre las ganancias del mes. Pensó en él porque no debía pagar por un error suyo. Pensó en él porque ya había decidido una semana atrás que no lo dejaría cargar con todo el peso solo, que se siguiera hundiendo y tragando el fango que pronto no le dejaría respirar. Phichit era el único responsable de ese error y debía pagarlo, fuera de la forma en que fuera—. La…  rompí… 

Víctor lo había observado atento e, incluso antes de escuchar la confesión, sintió un sabor amargo inundándole la garganta. Lo presentía y tuvo bien en acertar. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera mantenido la compostura, aun cuando aquello realmente lo hubiera hecho enfadar. Pensaría con la mente fría qué hacer al respecto. Tal vez incluso solo sonreiría y se iría de ahí, dejando al chico fermentarse en el temor y la incertidumbre de lo que haría con él, de qué forma lo castigaría. Pero en ese momento fue suficiente para sobrepasarlo. Entre el alcohol previo que había bebido y su propia rabia ya contenida, todo explotó en sus ojos…  y sus acciones.

Su sonrisa se deshizo por completo en una mueca ácida y sus ojos cobraron viveza, pero no de la forma como Phichit hubiera deseado: era como la vida que estalla durante una guerra, llena de rabia, dolor y odio. De una sola vez Víctor se puso de pie, mientras extraía la pistola de su cinto. Apuntó a Phichit con un pulso tembloroso, con una agonía que lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Amenazas, insultos, todo se atragantaba en la boca de Víctor, pero era tanto, tantas, que no era capaz de expresar siquiera alguna.

Georgi fue el primero en dejar una exclamación de terror, seguido por los clientes más cercanos que se dieron cuenta de la escena y no dudaron en huir. Phichit retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda topó con los anaqueles donde se encontraban botellas de diversas bebidas que funcionaban como decorativo. Ahí comenzó a hacerse pequeño al no tener un lugar por el cual escapar, a enrocarse en sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, como si pudiera protegerse de la bala que ya esperaba por impactarse contra su cuerpo.

Entonces se escuchó el disparo. Phichit, tembloroso, sin ser capaz de contener más las lágrimas, gritó… Pero ninguna bala lo había herido. Esta en realidad impactó contra una botella que reventó y se hizo añicos encima de él. Sin embargo, Víctor no había errado apropósito, sobre sus ojos aparecía impreso la clara intención de dar en el blanco, pero algo se había entrometido en su camino: Katsuki. Él logró alcanzarlo justo a tiempo, tener el suficiente temple para entrometerse, empujar el brazo de Nikiforov y hacerle cambiar la trayectoria. Una valentía idiota, inconsciente, pero era algo que Víctor hubiera sabido apreciar de no ser porque el fuego estaba desatado en él.

Apenas Víctor recuperó el equilibrio, tomó a Yuuri de la camisa y lo empujó contra la barra. Restregó su peso en él, inmovilizándolo, provocando que la espalda de Yuuri se doblara un poco contra el filo. El chico estaba pálido, se percibía en su pulso acelerado el miedo que lo atormentaba, pero aun así luchaba por plantarse con una extraña firmeza y encarar a Víctor de frente, con sus ojos fijos en él.

—Fui mi culpa… —jadeó—. Puedo pagártelo...  Podemos…  llegar a un acuerdo… —su voz se quebró un poco al sentir la pistola presionarse contra su abdomen, como si Víctor quisiera crearle un agujero con la boca del arma sin tener que disparar.

El cabello de Nikiforov comenzó a caer sobre su rostro debido a un aumento en la cercanía, algunos mechones lo distraían al rozarlo, lo obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos, pero ni así logró que le retirara la vista de encima. La pistola vibraba contra su cuerpo, lo sentía, temía por ello. Pero…  una idea extraña pasó por su cabeza, sobre todo al percatarse que no solo era el pulso de Víctor el que temblaba, sino que era su cuerpo entero: él no quería disparar. Lo creía notar en la forma como apretaba sus labios y no había ninguna sonrisa sobre ellos, como sus ojos estaban cristalizados y, dentro de ellos, había un sentimiento de inferioridad y culpa.

La imagen de Víctor disparándole aquella primera vez estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria. Podría rememorar a detalle cada gesto, la expresión de gozo sobre su rostro, la sonrisa amplia de satisfacción y poderío que exhalaba en cada suspiro, la firmeza al sostener su arma como si disfrutara del tacto.

No parecía la misma persona, no era la misma sensación, no era la misma belleza…

Víctor no quería disparar.

Y, aun así, estaba seguro que lo haría. Por eso cerró sus ojos y dejó de forcejear. Esperó el disparo, esperó el beso cálido contra su costado, esperó el dolor…  la sangre…

.

.

.

—Katsuki Yuuri, veinte años, de origen asiático. Quedó huérfano a los seis después de que sus padres murieran en un incendio. Se le consideró un niño problemático por sus constantes peleas dentro del orfanato y sus varios intentos de escape. Por eso nunca lo adoptaron, al parecer.

La voz de un tercero se entrometió entre ambos. Yuuri abrió sus ojos al sonarle algo familiar, al reconocer ese acento ruso que era mucho menos marcado que el de Víctor. Rebuscó con la mirada justo tras la espalda de este, aprovechando que él se había dejado de presionar contra su cuerpo para girarse y mirar también. Ambos notaron al mismo tiempo la presencia de quien había hablado: Yuri Plisetsky. El chico, con su melena rubia, enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero y una expresión de fastidio, caminó hasta ellos como si la situación no fuera una bomba que mostraba los últimos segundos antes de la explosión. Arrojó sobre la barra una carpeta, justo del lado donde Víctor podría verla mejor. Sabía que él comprendería su contenido, que todos esos papeles ocultos en ella mostraban la información de quién era Yuuri Katsuki.

El temblor de Víctor se detuvo, Yuuri se percató en el momento justo en que eso sucedió. Sus ojos se enfocaron en él con alivio, sobre todo al notarlo cavilar mientras observaba esa carpeta. Creyó escuchar un suspiro proveniente de él antes de ya no sentir el peso extra que hacía clavar su espalda contra el filo de la barra. Cuando ya nada lo sostuvo, se resbaló hasta el suelo, con el corazón aún frenético y sus fuerzas evaporadas por completo como para sostenerse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos sí se movieron y alzó su vista solo para encontrar que Víctor ya le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la salida con la carpeta en una de sus manos. Dentro de su visión logró captar el momento en que Plisetsky lo miró de vuelta y casi deletreó un “Patético” sobre sus labios antes de caminar tras Víctor. Después apareció Giocometti, quien lo observó con un gesto divertido y le guiñó el ojo antes de seguir también a los demás.

—¡Yuri! ¿Ahora te agrada Katsuki? —La voz de Christophe se escuchó burlona mientras ambos cruzaban el lumbral de la puerta hacia el exterior—. ¿O fue porque tiene un pasado parecido al tuyo?

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó Yuri casi ofendido, lo que provocó una risa baja por parte de Chris—. No lo hice por él. Tú mismo lo notaste: Víctor no quería disparar.


End file.
